Backwards Love Twist
by lupoea2
Summary: Emma never thought that she would meet her father. She never thought that Sirius Black would ever knew he even had a daughter, let alone one dating James Sirius Potter. But when something happens that sends her and her friends back in time, let's just say there's no telling the stuff they'll get up to. CHAPTERS 1-23 NOW EDITED AND STORY SLIGHTLY CHANGED.
1. The Time Traveling Note

**A/N: Ok so this is my first fanfiction so I don't know how it'll work out. I have a few more chapters but I'm starting with just one. Tell me what you guys think and I'll continue it. Enjoy!**

**EDITED A/N: OK THIS IS THE NEW EDITED VERSION OF CHAPTER 1. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Emma. The wonderful J.K. Rowling owns it all.**

Chapter 1

The Time Traveling Note

There was something off about the sky tonight. From my seat on the Burrow's back porch I have a great view of the sky. This is something that I tend to do often, stargazing. It relaxes me.

But not tonight.

Tonight it seems like the more I look up at the night sky, the more nervous I get. It's like there's something wrong. It's as though the stars are trying to send out a message, and it's making me uneasy. The stars are shiny furiously, like desperate voices trying to get in my head. Before I could worry any further, a voice interrupted my train of thought.

"James what are you doing? You know you aren't allowed to fly after dark, especially on a full moon." Rose said.

"Oh come on Rose, live a little." He replied spinning in the air.

"Showoff" she murmured.

"Oh come on Rose," I said, hopping of the porch and walking towards her. "They're not doing anything that- wait… _Fred_ that's _my_ broom!"

"I know, and it fly's great." Fred said.

"Alright that's it. Both of you come down right now. And with my broom in tact preferably."

"And why would you want me to do that Miss Black, when you have a wonderful view of my arse." James replied with a wink directed towards me.

_Cheeky._ I thought as I glared at him.

He is not going to get away with that easily. If you're going to understand this story, then there are a few things that you should know. While James and I have been dating for a few months now, no one knows. Not even my best friend, Alice Longbottom and not even any of the Potter/Weasley clan. Now this wasn't my intention going into this relationship. Actually, it just sort of happened. We didn't tell anyone about us after our first kiss because we weren't even sure what it was. So we just got into the habit of hiding our relationship. After a while, I wanted to tell everyone but James insisted that we wait. I think that its just because he's afraid that everyone is going to question why James Sirius Potter, who is definitely taking after his name sake, would be dating Emma Nymphadora Black.

Oh right. You should probably know that as well. I'm Sirius Black's daughter that he never knew about. Strange? You have no idea.

"Teddy, what's that?" asked Lily.

By know, every single one of the Potter/Weasley cousins had come out to watch Rose reprimand James and Fred. It could be quite amusing.

"I don't know." He answered.

James and Fred came down abruptly and looked at what everyone was starring at. It was a piece of parchment paper glowing so bright that we all had to cover their eyes. It reminded me of those stars and I got that uneasy feeling again.

"Nobody touch it." Victoire said, but it was to late. Fred had already touched it and before anyone knew what had happened, we were all in a spinning whirlpool of colored lights and images. Then all of a sudden, BOOM! We all fell flat on the ground on top of each other.

"Ouch! Hugo, your foot's on my face." I said from underneath Fred and Hugo.

"No, that's my face." Said Fred trying to get up.

"Dom, move your hand – no-no not there." Albus said.

"Sorry. James get _off_!" Dominique said.

"Is everyone ok?" asked Victoire.

"Yeah, we're fine." Answered Molly.

We gathered ourselves up and took in our surroundings. It looked like we were all standing in 12 Grimauld Place's front hall. But weren't we just at the Burrow?

"Was that a portkey or something?" Lucy wondered aloud.

"Hey!" A voice boomed through the hall.

We all looked up startled and found ourselves face to face with non other then Fred Weasley the first.

"What are you all doing just standing there? Supper's ready." He said and then opened the door to the dinning room and sat at a large table, which was already mostly full. There sat Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny and Mr. and Mrs Weasly, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

"Uhh- Is everyone else seeing this?" Hugo asked us.

"How is this- Wait." Rose started but then walked over to a desk that was in the hall and picked up a copy of The Daily Profit.

"Oh Merlin." She mumbled.

"What is it?" Lily asked her.

"We're in the year 1995."

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review!**


	2. Strange Encounters

**A/N: Ok so I got some pretty good feedback on the first chapter so here's the second one. Hope you like it :)**

**P.S. Because there are now two Freds, Fred II will now be in bold.**

**EDITED A/N: HERE'S THE EDITED NEW VERSION OF CHAPTER 2**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Except for Emma. Oh well.**

Chapter 2

Strange Encounters

This isn't real. It can't be real. This is completely impossible.

Oh let's face it. I'm a witch, this is absolutely possible.

"Are you excited for Quidditch this year Harry?" Tonks asked.

"Oh he better be. It's George and mine's last year and we if we don't win, well, let's just say when we're put in Azkaban after his murder it would have been for good reason." Fred told her with a smirk.

"Does anyone else find this really weird?" James whispered to **Fred** and I as Mrs. Weasley got after her son for even thinking such ludicrous idea.

"I have no idea what's going on. Hey Teddy, what's going on?" **Fred** asked the blue haired boy sitting to my right.

"I think that we have been sent back in time. But don't you dare say anything until I've figured everything out. They seem to think that they know us so just play along." Teddy answered back.

"Right. Er- Ron!" **Fred** called for his attention. "How was getting Prefect like?"

"What? Me? Prefect? Ha. That's a good one." Ron laughed.

"But I thought-"

"**Fred**! That's a good one! But you know that Hogwarts letters haven't even been sent out yet." Rose scolded him and sent him a knowing look.

"Oh! Right. Uh- never mind."

"Teddy this isn't going well." Hugo said.

" I know. Just- Wait. Is that Dumbledore?"

"Oh hello Albus." Mr. Weasley said and confirmed Teddy's suspicion. "Why are you in tonight? Do you want some dinner?"

"Hello Arthur. Actually I'm here to speak to a few of you." He answered politely.

"You heard him kids. Upstairs you go. This is Order business." Molly said and shooed all of us children from the dining room.

Just before I reached the door, Dumbledore stopped me. "This is concerning another matter actually. One that includes Emma and Teddy."

"I swear we didn't do anything." I said defensively.

I was siting in the dinning room with Teddy next to me and Tonks, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley standing on the opposite side.

"Don't worry. You're not in trouble." Dumbledore said.

"Oh. Sorry, I'm just used to always having to explain for James and **Fred**." I muttered.

"What is this about then?" Teddy cut to the chase.

"I know who you all really are and am here because my fellow Order members need an explanation." He stated matter-of-factly.

"But we know who they are as well Albus. We've known them for years." Molly said.

"You've been charmed. You only think that you know them when in reality, they're from the future."

Oh. So that's what this is about.

"I'm sorry, what?" Sirius said.

"The future. Now I really don't have much time but this needs to be done so please," he motioned to me and Teddy, "introduce yourselves. And don't worry, they will all understand."

"Alright. Were do we start?" Teddy asked letting out a sigh.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. The Lost Loved Ones

**A/N: HERE'S THE EDITED NEW VERSION OF CHAPTER 3.**

**Disclaimer: I do not HP. Sadly.**

Chapter 3

The Lost Loved Ones

Teddy and I faced the room, our eyes running over everyone's face.

"You go first." I whispered to him.

"Well I'm twenty-three and my full name is Teddy Remus Lupin." He spoke into the silence all eyes flicked to his father to see how he reacted his face was frozen; eyes wide and mouth hanging open in sheer disbelief.

"Lupin?" Tonks asked, her expression unreadable, as she looked Teddy over.

"Lupin." He repeated and then continued. "That's right Mum."

"Mum!" His dad asked in a voice full of shock and surprise, his mum however just stared at him with her mouth hanging open, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, you two aren't together yet." He mumbled.

"Bu- You just- Are you sure?" Tonks asked.

"About what exactly?" Teddy asked.

"That I'm really your mum." She said in a still stunned voice.

"Show her." I told him, he sighed and used only a small amount of focus to change his hair from shocking turquoise blue to lime green.

"Yeah, your defiantly my son. I don't know anyone else who can do that and it's only hereditary." She said in a still shocked voice.

"But you can't, you just can't be my son." Remus said shaking his head.

"And what makes you think that dad?" Teddy asked him.

"What I am- you wouldn't be like you are if you were mine."

"Dad, part of the gene got carried to me but only parts, I don't change on a full moon or any other time, my body just aches a little and I get really tired and a little cranky."

"A little?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"It's not possible." Remus stated firmly.

"Well it is."

"No not you. How could I have done this to you?" he asked Tonks but he seemed to be talking to himself.

"Look I get that this must be really hard for seen as you two aren't even together yet, but seriously mum knows what she wants."

"But she won't have a normal life ever again and neither will you because of what I am."

"That doesn't matter, you're my dad, and it doesn't bother me or anyone else in our lives that matter what outsiders think, you're a good person. Everyone knows that. They always will."

"Remus you know I don't care." Tonks said, Remus turned and looked at her, his face looked pained.

"That's not the point." He said firmly looking away from her.

"Tell them the full truth Ted." Louis said to which everyone looked around and watched him warily.

"What does he mean the full truth?" Remus asked quickly his eyes still wide with shock.

"Wait, I think that Emma should probably introduce herself first since the full truth applies to both of them." James said nudging me.

I took a deep breath then started.

"Hi, I'm sixteen, Gryffindor, seeker-" I started.

"Awesome." Sirius interrupted smiling.

I smiled back and continued. "My full name is Emma Nymphadora Black."

All eyes went to Sirius.

"Black you said?" he asked me.

"Yes, Black. I'm your daughter."

"Merlin. I have a daughter. I have a daughter!" Sirius said tackling me with a hug.

"Wait, who do I have you with. Who is your mother?"

"Um… My mother is a temportis, a rare type of person who can time travel."

"Sirius, look at her. It makes sense. She has her eyes." Remus suddenly told his friend.

"You remember my mother?" I asked. Remus silently nodded his head, still looking at Sirius.

"She- what happened to her?" Sirius suddenly asked me, his voice horse.

"When she got pregnant she got stuck in another time. Our generation's time. She was too week to travel back and there were other complications that she just couldn't overcome." I whispered the last part. "She's dead."

Sirius took a shuddered deep breath and rubbed his face with his hands.

"I'm sorry." I told him softly.

"No. No. She's your mother, you shouldn't be apologizing to me." He responded. "But I'm there for you right? I mean, I raised you, took care of you? Please say I'm right."

"That's where the full truth comes in." I said looking over at Teddy. I didn't know what to say. I never thought that this moment would come.

"There are battles that happen between now and the next few years. You can imagine how brutal they'll be and how not everyone makes it." Teddy started.

"In truth, they will understand more, you need to explain what happens in the future." Dumbledore told us, his voice and face sad with emotion as he thought over what the future did in fact hold.

"Please." Tonks pleaded.

"This is the first time that Emma and I have ever met our parents." He said.

"What?" asked Remus.

"You and Mum die in the war. The battle took place a few months after I was born. Nan raised me with Harry mainly since he's my godfather. I can hardly remember either of you. I get that it must be hard for you to hear you have a child together but you do and I've dreamt of meeting you my entire life. The only memories I have of either of you are from Harry, or Ginny, and certain memories they have from other people about you. They showed me everything they knew and remembered about you, because I was never going to have the chance of getting to know you myself."

"Like I said before, my mother died because of her time traveling. But unlike Remus and Tonks, my dad was killed before the final battle, in another battle. A battle that takes place later on this year." I continued.

The room fell silent and Tonks' face crumpled with pain, she shook her head at whatever was going through her mind and came towards Teddy hesitantly. She smiled and then threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back, Teddy sighing as he felt his mother's arms holding him for the first time.

Then Sirius came over to me, and took me into his own hug. I buried my face into his shoulder. I never thought that he would ever even know about me, ever care for me, and now I realized he did.

Teddy's mum pulled back and smiled up at him.

"I'm so sorry." She told him, her voice braking.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked her confused.

"I left you, you didn't have me growing up." She said as tears started to well up.

"You didn't leave, you were taken, and you were taken because you were trying to make a better world for me to live in and you did."

"But you had no family, you too Emma."

"We do have a family. We've got the Weasleys and the Potters. But Sirius will always be my dad and you are always going to be Teddy's mother." I told her.

Teddy then turned to look at his dad. "Just like you are always going to be my dad.

He got up and hugged Teddy tightly who responded instantly wrapping his arms around him and smiled as they pulled away.

"More people die as well," I told them, "Actually, hundreds of people die by the end of the war. Including, er– never mind."

"Wait." Said Mrs. Weasley, "Including who?"

I looked over at Dumbledore and he nodded slightly at me.

"Including some quite young people. People that really died before their time." I decided to not mention any names. Some things are left unsaid until they actually occur. Plus, I don't think anyone wants to hear that their son is going to die in a few years.

"You all died like heroes." Teddy said quietly.

"Good." Sirius said. "Now, I don't want anyone moping over any of our deaths. There's no use in that."

"Right." Tonks agreed.

"There wouldn't be anymore surprises that you two have for us would there?" Remus said with a shaky laugh.

"Actually…" Teddy and I looked at each other.

"There is, isn't there." Remus sighed.

Teddy laughed before saying, "Don't worry, it's not anything bad. It's just that the other people who came from the future with us may or may not be the offspring of this time's teenage Weasleys, one Potter and one Granger."

"Wait a moment here. Are you telling me that my children's children are in the other room trying to listen in on this conversation but failing miserably?" Mr. Weasley said.

"Well, yes actually. Oh and for the record, whoever thinks that Hermione and Ron will end up together, you're completely right. They're fifteen and thirteen years old children are proof of that." I added.

"Oh would you look at that!" Sirius exclaimed. "It seems as though someone owes me a couple gallions." He turned to Remus with his hands outstretched.

"I never said that they wouldn't get together! I just said that they wouldn't have the guts to do it before they finished their Hogwarts years. And I stand by that statement. I haven't been proven incorrect yet!" Remus shot back.

I couldn't help but letting out a laugh at that. Two grown men, fighting over a wager they made over when two stubborn teenagers would admit their love for each other. It is quite funny.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Please tell me what you thought of the chapter.**


	4. Midnight Kisses

**A/N: HERE'S THE EDITED NEW CHAPTER 4.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the HP world.**

Chapter 4

Midnight Kisses

We all got settled in. Us girls in Hermione and Ginny's room and the boys in Harry and Ron's room and.

Lily was trying to do everything like Ginny while Rose was talking up a storm with Hermione. Dom was doing Roxy's hair and Vic was doing Molly's while Lucy was reading one of Hermione's books.

Everyone was just relaxing and being carefree. Well everyone except me. I just kept thinking about Sirius. That he never knew about me. And how I had left out a certain important explanation about myself earlier this evening.

I decided to take a walk around the house to try to relax and collect my thoughts. Quietly I stood up and I left the room. I had just turned around from closing the door behind me when I ran into someone.

"Sorry" the person said. I looked up to see that it was James.

"That's fine. Why aren't you in your room going to sleep?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same question. What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong."

"Emma, I know you. Come on tell me." He said taking my hands.

"I don't know. I guess it's just – well my dad. I guess I never thought that I would ever actually meet him and… well there he is. I just don't want to disappoint him."

"Oh come on. Disappoint him? What are you talking about? I don't think that you could disappoint anyone."

"Well I seem to have already neglected to mention the fact that I'm a seer. I think that that's pretty important knowledge that should be shared between a father and his daughter."

"You'll tell him when you're ready. There's nothing wrong in that."

"I know it's just, well, I never thought that this would be happening. Never in my wildest dreams did I think that my father would know that I exist. And now I feel like I suddenly have a lot of pressure on me. Like I'm required to make him proud." I sighed.

"Emma, you make everyone proud. Anyone who meets you automatically likes you. That's just the type of person you are. And you should listen to me. I mean, when do I ever give compliments?"

"Yeah." I laughed. "I guess so."

"Good. Now we should most likely be off to bed."

"Alright. Goodni-"

But before I could finish he was kissing me. I loved it when James kissed me. I would just get lost in our own world and it would seem like we had been kissing for hours. He moved his arms to my back pulling me closer. I brought my hands up around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair. Slowly and resentfully he pulled away.

"Why did you pull away?" I asked.

"Because. We don't want anyone catching us."

"And why not?"

"Do you know all the explaining we would have to do if someone saw us?"

"Well that's the other thing I've been thinking about. Why can't we tell people?"

"What? Why? I thought that we decided that we would be keep us a secret."

"We did, but that was only because we didn't know where this was going. Now we have been together for a while and I don't understand why people couldn't know about us."

"Well… because… I don't know."

"I at least want my dad to know."

"Fine I'll think about it. Is that good enough for you?"

"It's a start." I smirked. "Thank you!"

"Your welcome." James laughed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I said and quickly pecked him on the lips before turning around and heading back to my room.

**A/N: So there it is. Hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you thought.**


	5. Strange Dreams and Exciting Plans

**A/N: HERE'S THE NEW EDITED CHAPTER 5. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Chapter 5

Strange Dreams and Exciting Plans

That night I didn't sleep well. I kept having weird dreams.

I was walking in a cold dark room when all of a sudden I heard something. I turned around and nobody was there. Then someone from behind me jumped on me. I tried and tried to get free but the person just held on tighter. The last thing I heard was the person bend down to my ear and whisper:

"Not so fast Potter."

I woke up abruptly. I was sweating and the covers of my bed were all messed up. I calmed myself down and looked around. Hermione, Ginny and Molly where still sleeping. I could recognize Molly's loud snoring anywhere.

Everyone else must be downstairs for breakfast. I got up and headed down stairs. I heard Dominique yelling at Fred for some reason that sounded like him stealing her cereal.

Before I could get to the stairs someone spun me around and kissed me. I knew from the familiar kiss that it was James and I melted into it.

"Wait. What are you doing? Aren't you afraid of getting caught?" I asked pulling away.

"Well I thought about what you said and I found that you were right." He answered.

"I'm sorry, what was that? Did you just say that I was right?"

"Yes I know. I'm shocking myself by emitting it but it's true."

"So what does that mean? Are we going to tell everyone?" I said getting excited.

"Well not exactly."

"Oh." I said my smile fading.

"No don't worry. They're still going to find out, just not by us telling them."

"Then how are they going to find out?"

"Well since I am James Sirius Potter, I would like to have a little fun with this and I think that you're going to like my idea being quite the mastermind yourself." He said with a smirk on his face.

"OK. So what's this big idea of yours?" I asked getting interested again.

"Instead of telling them, we'll show them."

"What?"

"We'll go downstairs and act like we do when we're together and see who see's us first."

"That's actually – a really good idea."

"Well I do come up with those once in a while."

"Alright. Let's go."

"Perfect. By the way, I'm betting on Dom or Rose catching us first." He said taking my hand and heading downstairs.

This was going to be fun.

**A/N: Please let me know what you thought!**


	6. New Discoveries

**A/N: HERE'S THE NEW EDITED CHAPTER 6. HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

Chapter 6

New Discoveries

When we got downstairs Dominique was still yelling at Fred.

"I turn my back for five seconds and the next thing I know you've stolen my food." Dom said.

"Maybe you shouldn't have left it there for anyone to take." Fred said.

"It wasn't there for anyone. It was right at my seat."

"Well it's to late now I've already eaten it."

"Argh." Dom said. And with that, she stood up from her seat and went to sit by Lucy, Louis and Hugo who were all laughing at them.

"Good morning." Vic said to us as we sat down.

"Morning." We answered.

"What are you so smiley about?" Rose asked James.

"Oh nothing. Just happy to be eating breakfast."

"Right…" she said and went back to talking to Albus.

I was getting pretty excited about everyone knowing about James and me. I just wanted everyone to be ok with it.

"Here you two are." Mrs. Weasley said handing us two plates of breakfast.

"Thank you." I replied.

"So I was thinking," Mrs. Weasley said the Teddy, "Maybe we could conjure up a few more rooms so that you all aren't so squished."

I looked over at James who was in the middle of stuffing his face.

"James you are the messiest eater I have ever seen." I told him.

"What can I say? I'm so hungry that even the food is excited of getting is my mouth." He said with a mouth full of food.

"Is that why it's all over your face?" I asked cleaning his face.

"Yup." He said and quickly kissed me getting my face dirty with food also.

"Hey!" I said laughing.

All of a sudden, Molly coming into the kitchen cut off the whole rooms conversations.

"What was that?" she practically yelled.

"What was what?" Teddy asked her.

"That!" she said pointing at James and me. "They just… they were… I must not be completely awake yet."

"What did you think you saw them do?" Hugo asked.

"I could have sworn that they just kissed."

I don't think I have ever been in a room with so many shocked people.

"What? I don't think you're completely awake yet." Lucy said.

"Yeah, I mean, why would James and Emma kiss?" Fred asked.

"What I want to know is why they're not saying anything." Rose said pointing at us.

All heads turned to us.

"Well, did you guys kiss?" Louis asked us.

"Yes." James and I answered at the same time.

"WHAT?" everyone yelled.

"What's so wrong with me kissing my boyfriend?" I asked.

"Your BOYFRIEND?" Teddy yelled. He had started getting really red and Victoire was trying to calm him down.

"Yeah. Emma and I have been dating for about two and a half months now." James said putting his arm around me while I leaned in.

"I KNEW IT! I just didn't know when." Rose said.

"Yay! Now Emma could really be a part of the family. Like you Teddy." Lily said happily.

"What? No! Emma's too young for this. It's-it's… No. I forbid you." Teddy said.

"You forbid me? You can't do that!" I said starting to get mad.

"Sure as hell I can. From this day on you are not aloud to be with James."

"But that's not fair." James said holding on to me tighter.

"I don't have to be fair."

"Victoire?" James asked.

"Teddy, I don't really see what the big deal is and you have no right to tell them that they can't be together. We where about their age when we started dating." She said also getting annoyed.

"Exactly." I said.

"Fine. I guess I just overreacted." Teddy mumbled.

"You can say that again." Albus said.

"Wow. Harry's own son has a girlfriend before him." **Fred** whispered.

"Well I do have better looks." James laughed.

Everyone is fine with us, well with the exception of Teddy who's still eyeing us weirdly. But I know that he'll warm up to the idea.

"Hey that's mine!" Fred suddenly yelled at Dominique.

"That's what you get." She said taking a sip of his juice.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review.**


	7. The Newcomer

**A/N: HERE'S THE EDITED NEW VERSION OF CHAPTER 7. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from HP.**

Chapter 7

The Newcomer

After the commotion from breakfast died down, I decided to go on tour of the 1995 version of 12 Grimmauld Place and discovered that it looked more or less the same. Less gloomy but Harry had kept it looking very similar to the old version, I guess to remind him of Sirius. I was going into one of my favorite rooms when I realized someone was already there.

"Hello." My dad said facing the wall. He was looking at the Black Family Tree.

"Hi." I replied coming into the room.

"So I heard you have a boyfriend. Not that I'm surprised, you're quite the young lady."

"Thank you." I said quietly before going to stand next to him.

A few awkward moments of silence went by before I said; "You're – er, you're not mad are you?"

"Well I can't say that I'm exactly pleased. I just found out I have a daughter and I already need to worry about a boy."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I just want you to be careful. I know how people like James are. It looks like he takes after his name."

"Yeah he does act like a marauder."

"Exactly. So just watch out. And if he hurts you, you be sure that I will get him back."

"Don't worry." I laughed. "I'll be careful. Thanks Sirius."

"You know. You could – er – you could call me Dad if you'd like to."

"Really?" I asked smiling. "Ok then, thanks Dad."

"No problem." He said pulling me into a hug.

I felt like I was going to burst into tears I was so happy. My dad was here and he was happy with me. He wanted to protect me. Then I remembered the one thing that had been nagging at me since last night. It was time to tell him.

"Um. Actually, there's something that I've been meaning to tell you."

"Oh?" Sirius looked down at me, releasing me from our hug. "What's on your mind?"

"Well, you know how I said that my mother was a temportis?" He nodded. "Right. Er- well the thing is, a temportis' child is a seer"

Sirius stared at me in shock. "You're a seer?"

"Yes. And I know that seers don't really have the best reputation, most people think their right nutters. I mean, look at Sybill Trelawney. But I'm not like that. I can't actually see prophecies. That's the difference between regular seers and temportis related seers. I see scenes of the future and scenes from the past. It's from my mother's time travel ability. Instead of physically being able to travel in time, I can just see what happened, or what is going to happen." I rambled furiously, pacing back and forth.

"Emma, Emma!" Sirius tried to calm me down, putting his hands on my shoulders to steady me down. "It's ok. I'm not disturbed or anything if that's what you think. I don't think you're a nutter. I'm just shocked. First, I find out that I have a sixteen years old daughter and then the next day she tells me that she's a seer. But you don't have to freak out."

"Right. Sorry." I breathed.

We stayed silent for a while before Sirius asked me, "So, have you ever seen anything bad?"

I looked up at him, "Sometimes."

"Like what?"

"Well, every year on the anniversary of the end of the war, Hogwarts has a memorial. I normally have to deal with a few visions of parts of the final battle, or other moments during the war. But I've gotten used to that. Well, as used to as you can get to seeing people die."

"You saw all of that? But you're just a kid." He said astonished.

"It's ok. I see a lot of happy moments too so that's great."

"But doesn't it affect you in any way?"

"When I see something terrible?" He nodded. "Yes. Sometimes I get quite sick actually. I get a bad headache and it's like whatever I do or wherever I go I can't seem to stop seeing the visions. They surround me. But the worst that has ever happened is I can faint."

"Bloody hell!" Sirius exclaimed.

"It's fine. Everyone helps me and I haven't really seen anything horrible for a while now."

"Well that's reassuring." He put his arm around me. "All this is making me feel quite guilty though. I should've been there for you, to help you through all this. I'm sorry. You didn't have me to look up at. You didn't have any of your family."

"It's not your fault." I told him then I looked at the mural in front of us.

"You know, when I was younger, I used to lock myself in this room and just stare at that wall." I said. "I used to look at the burn mark above your name and just think. When I was quite young, I used to get mad. I would get furious at my mother for not telling you that I even existed and then I would get mad at you for being stupid enough to get yourself killed. I used to look at that mark and think the Black family. I know that I have the Potter's and the Weasley's as my family but I used to feel slightly misplaced. Technically, I'm a Black. I felt like I didn't really have an identity. I mean, my own father left his family for someone else's and got this burn mark. But I don't even have that. I don't actually belong to anyone. Not really. But then as I grew up, I started to realize that I really shouldn't be hard on you. That even though I'm an orphan, I'm still my parent's daughter. My father died trying make the world a better place then the one he suffered in. So don't think that I don't have any of my family, because I do. Even though, you're dead you're still my dad, and you'll always be my family."

Sirius stared at for a while. A few different emotions shown on his face, none of them that I could recognize. After a few minutes, he took a deep breath and laughed. "Who knew that Sirius Black's daughter would be so smart?"

"I'm pretty certain I get that from my mum." I smirked.

"Oh really?" He cocked up an eyebrow, wearing a smile as well. He was about to say something else suddenly a loud bang sounded from downstairs.

"What was that?" I asked running downstairs, quickly followed by my dad. Everyone else was standing by the door, a questioning look on their faces.

"Do you know what happened?" I asked James. But he just shook his head and pulled me towards him.

"I'm going to open the door." Remus whispered. "In three, two, one!"

He opened the door wand ready. Then he slowly rested his arm by his side. "It's just a kid." He said pulling whomever it was inside for us to see.

But that wasn't just any kid. Not to us from the future anyway. No, that was –

"Scorpious?" Rose exclaimed.

"Uh – hi" Scorpious murmured.

"But – what are you doing here? How did you get here?" she asked.

"You know him?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, he's from the future like us." Lily said.

"This is crazy. You guys, you're all…" Scorpious whispered staring at everyone from the past.

"We're all old or dead yes I know. Now who are you?" Sirius said.

"Right, sorry. My name's Scorpious Malfoy. I'm fifteen and in Slytherin." Said Scorpious.

"Malfoy! What are you doing being friends with a Malfoy?" Arthur yelled at Rose.

"They're not exactly friends if you know what I mean." **Fred **smirked.

"What?" Molly asked.

"Nothing!" Rose said getting red. "Yes I'm friend's with him."

"But he's a Malfoy!" Sirius yelled.

"And a Slytherin!" **Fred **added.

"You guys know I'm standing right here right?" Scorpious asked.

"Slytherins aren't like they used to be. Well not all of them. Scorpious is actually really nice." Rose said.

"Yes. And Scorp is technically both my and Emma's cousin." Teddy added.

"Exactly. Rose and Scorp are very friendly." Albus laughed.

"Will you all just leave it?" Rose exclaimed, and then turned to face Scorpius. "What are you doing here?"

"I came by the Burrow to meet you like you told me to," Rose's signature Weasley blush started to show, "and I noticed that it was completely empty. I immediately knew something was up because the Burrow is always packed with you lot. So I went outside to investigate and found this." He pulled out a bunch of ripped pieces of parchment. "Though it was in better shape when I first saw it. Next thing I know, I'm here, staring at a bunch of dead people."

"That's the piece of parchment that **Fred** touched before we where al sent here." I said examining the shards. "I think that there's something written on here. I just can't make it out."

"We should call on Dumbledore and ask him what he thinks this is. Some sort of powerful magic was clearly used and I'm sure that he'll be able to figure out what it is." Remus said taking the parchment and going to owl Professor Dumbledore.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review.**


	8. Caught By A Weasley

**A/N: HERE'S THE EDITED NEW VERSION OF CHAPTER 8.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Chapter 8

Caught By a Weasley

We all decided that leaving the safety of 12 Grimmauld place would not be a good idea. We didn't want to do anything that could severely change the past. And knowing **Fred** and James, they would probably get their selves sent to Azkaban if they were sent out.

So we all decided to wait around the house and try to occupy ourselves until we got Dumbledore's reply. Teddy was trying his hardest to figure out a way to get us back to our time with Victoire making sure his metamorphgus genes don't kick and he doesn't turn on fire with his frustration while Albus and Hugo were going around mocking Scorpius and Rose's relationship.

And me, well, I was trying to interpret the strange dream that I had. My Seer ability was acting up you could say. I kept seeing the same scene again and again.

I would be walking in a cold dark room when suddenly, I would hear something. I would turn around and nobody would be there. Then someone from behind me would jump on me. I would try to get free but the person would just hold on tighter. The last thing I would hear would be that same, sickening voice bend down to whisper with his hot, smelly breath against my ear.

"Not so fast Potter."

Normally I could handle seeing stuff, but this had a different affect on me. It was giving really bad headaches and making me feel nausea and dizzy. Every time someone asked me if I was ok I always answered with the same thing.

"Yes I'm fine." I answered James trying to hide how much my head was killing me.

"Emma." He said sternly.

"What?" I asked.

"Emma." He said sweater. "Come on. Babe. Tell me what's wrong. I can't stand to see you like this"

"Nothings wrong. I just have a little headache, nothing I can't take care of."

"Fine then, don't tell me. You know, I thought you trusted me more then this. I guess I was wrong." He said turning around to walk up towards his room.

"No James wait." I said reaching for his arm. "I just - I don't know I – I can't take it anymore!"

"Can't take what?" He asked.

"Everything! Me actually meeting my dad, everyone knowing about us…"

"But why is that upsetting you? I thought those would stuff you'd be happy about."

"I am. It's not that really. It's what I've been seeing."

"Seeing? Is that what's been making you feel so bad? What have you been seeing that you're not telling me?"

"Everyday it's the same scene. I'm walking somewhere dark and cold when all of a sudden someone attacks me from behind and calls me Potter." By now the tears had started falling from my eyes. "It's the same thing again and again. It's killing me! I've never gotten so many headaches that hurt so much before. It's just crazy. I don't understand it. I-"

James cut me off my pulling me into a strong hug. I started crying on his shoulder, finally letting everything out that I've been holding in for days now.

"Shhh. Shhh." He hushed me. "It's ok."

"I'm sorry, I'm s-sorry." I cried into his shoulder.

"It's ok. Don't worry. Shhh. We'll figure it out."

"I-I'm scared." I sniffed.

"I know you are. But don't worry. Over my dead body is anybody going to hurt you. I'll always protect you."

He then cupped his hands around my face and leaned in.

It was a soft kiss. Just the thing I needed to make me feel better. Our lips where just touching enough to make it a kiss. It was sweat and perfect. But I wanted more. I wanted to let out all of my frustration that had been bottled up in me for the past few days and James could help me with that. I grabbed onto his shirt pulling him closer and kissing him harder. He moved his hands from my face to my lower back, pressing up against me. I pressed down on his mouth and caught his lower lip between both of mine. Our kiss became more intense. It was amazing the effect he had on me. When we kiss it's liked we're the last two people on earth. James then pushed me against the nearest wall. My hands moved from his shirt to his hair and I started pulling on the strands. I gasped for air but he brought my face back to his, kissing me again as he ran his fingers over my back, making me shiver.

"Ah-hem." Someone said.

James and I jolted apart quickly fixing our clothes while our faces turned a bright shade of red.

"Sorry to interrupt this beautiful snogging session of yours," Louis said with a wink, "but McGonagall is downstairs and would like to speak to all of us."

"Um – yes." I said.

"Let's er – let's go see her." James said taking my hand and heading downstairs, both of us still red from being caught.

"Cheeky bastards." Louis murmured, following us down the stairs.

**A/N: Please tell me what you thought!**


	9. A Message From McGonagall

**A/N: HERE'S THE NEW EDITED VERSION OF CHAPTER 9.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

Chapter 9

A Message From McGonagall

We went downstairs to see every one of us teenagers sitting at the kitchen table with Professor McGonagall standing at the end of the room. She looks practically exactly the same as how she does in our time except for the occasional wrinkle she has gained through the years.

"What took you guys so long?" Lucy asked as James, Louis and I took our seats at the table.

"We where um, busy." I answered.

"Yeah. Getting busy – hey!" Louis murmured as James kicked him under the table.

"Anyway Professor, what is it that you wanted to tell us?" Rose asked.

"Well Ms. Weasley, I am here on behalf of Professor Dumbledore. He has a proposition for all of you future children. He wanted to ask you if you would consider going to Hogwarts with your parents." McGonagall said.

"As students?" Lucy asked.

"Yes as students."

"But Teddy, Molly and I have already graduated from Hogwarts." Victoire told McGonagall.

"Yes I understand that Ms. Weasley but you are still quite young and you could look like seventh years. We want to do this for your own protection. Professor Dumbledore wants you as near by to him as possible before anything bad happens to any of you and while we try to find a way to send you all back."

"Well I guess it makes sense. It already seems like everyone from this time thinks that they know us. It would be rather strange if we just didn't go to school this year." Molly said.

"Exactly."

"OK. Will the professors know that we're from the future? And we'll probably have to come up with different last names." I said.

"Yes. I have informed all of the Professors on your situation and they are all working on a way to get you back. We have also come up with different names as well. You may keep your first name but all of the Weasley's will be known as Edison, the Potter's as Mason, Miss. Black as Sparrow, Mr. Malfoy as Silverton and Mr. Lupin as Moss." McGonagall replied.

"So we're all going to school with our parents. That's ok, weird, but ok." Hugo said.

"It might take some getting used to but I'm sure you will all be able to handle it. Now, Teddy, Victoire, Molly and Dominique will be in they're seventh year, Fred, Emma and James in sixth, Rose, Albus and Scorpius in fifth, Roxanne, Louis and Lucy in fourth and Hugo and Lily in third. Everyone got it?" She asked.

"Yes. And I'll make sure all of our generation kids don't mess anything up." Teddy told her.

"I'm going to be in the same year as my dad. Weird." Albus said.

"Yeah it's true, you're both in your fifth year. Wait- If Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione are in they're fifth year then that means…" Dom said.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Umbridge." Dom stated.

**A/N: Please review!**


	10. Goodbyes and the Platform

**A/N: HERE'S THE NEW EDITED VERSION OF CHAPTER 10.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the HP world. Sad, but true.**

Chapter 10

Goodbyes and The Platform

September 1st had finally arrived and we where all at platform 9 ¾. Technically all of us from the future where on break so we really shouldn't be heading to school (**Fred** insisted on informing everyone on that every time someone would mention school) but everyone was still excited to go to Hogwarts.

That is, everyone but Teddy and me.

Don't get me wrong, I love Hogwarts and I'm really interested in seeing how it is in 1995 but that means that I can't see my father anymore.

Right as I was about to board the train I felt something on my leg. I turned around to see a big black shaggy dog. The dog nudged my leg then went off to go behind a corner of the platform. I followed the dog to the corner and saw my father.

"Dad? What are you doing here? What if somebody sees you?" I asked frantically.

"Don't worry. If someone sees me I'll just change back into the dog. And I'm here because I never really got to give you or Harry a proper goodbye." He answered.

"Oh, well thanks for coming. Have you already spoken to Harry?"

"Yes, but Emma, there's something I really want you to know."

"Ok what is it?"

"Emma, I am so sorry that I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry that I didn't know that your mother was pregnant. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to you take your first steps, your first words. That I couldn't be the one to teach you how to ride a broom, that I wasn't there to see you off when you first went to Hogwarts. I'm sorry that I died before you where even born. But most importantly, I am sorry that I never even knew you existed until now. I'm not really good with all these sentimental things but I want you to know that I am so proud of the wonderful woman that you are becoming. I want you to have this, so you could still have a part of me when you're back in your own time"

He took something out of his pocket and handed it to me. It was a silver ring with the initials S.B. engraved on it and on a long silver chain.

"I took the liberty of adding a chain because I didn't think it would fit on your fingers. I hope that's alright."

"No, no, it's perfect. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now you should probably head back, the train should be leaving soon." He laughed as I pulled him into a hug.

"I-I just want to say- I." But I couldn't bring myself to finish that sentence.

"I know." He said pulling away. "You coming back through time was one of the best things that happened to me."

I laughed as I wiped away a stray tear. "Bye Daddy."

"Goodbye sweetheart." He smiled then quickly turned into a dog and ran away.

On the train James and I got to have a cabin to ourselves and that was great since we haven't really gotten to spend a lot of alone time together recently.

"You know what I just thought?" James suddenly said.

"What?" I asked him.

"That there are two Marauders maps in the same time right now."

"How?"

"Well my dad has his right now with his younger self and I also have it with me. Just the future version."

"And what made you think of this miraculous and quite random discovery?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well Missy," James said with a sassy attitude, "I was thinking about how it was awesome that we actually got to meet two of the original Marauder's who created the map and that made me think of the map."

"Well look who's all smart now." I smirked.

"Hey I've always been smart." James said defensively. "That's one of the many things you love about me."

"Oh is it?"

"Yes it is."

"What else do I supposedly love about you?"

"Well, my angelic good looks for a start. Also the way I am just so darn funny." He said leaning in.

"Anything else?"

"Maybe." He said.

Then he kissed me. I immediately accepted his kiss and through my arms around his neck while he cupped my left cheek with his hand. I sucked on his upper lip then James bit down gently on my bottom lip and pushed his tongue into my mouth as I groaned.

"Hey can I come in here because Fred kicked me out after I supposedly was eating all of his candy but that's not true. All I was doing was eating the better-flavored Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans. It's not my fault that I don't like vomit flavored candy." Hugo interrupted us took a seat opposite to us while James sighed annoyed.

"Er- yeah it's fine." I sort of smiled at him.

"Hey Hugo you left your wand and Teddy almost sat on it and broke it." Molly said with Teddy and Vic following close behind her.

"Great, more people." James muttered.

"Sorry Ted." Hugo said. "Oh and I've been wondering, what happened to our time once we left? What happened to everyone in that time?"

"Well there are many possibilities of what could have happened." Teddy said.

James frowned. "Wouldn't time just kind of stop for them? Until we get back or until we catch up with our normal time?"

"I think James is right." Teddy nodded.

"What?" Everyone stared at him like he'd grown an extra head and was doing the Irish jig.

"Well it's actually really possible." Teddy said.

"Yeah." James said. "It's very possible for me to be right."

"Actually I meant what you said not the you being right part."

"Oh." James frowned and I squeezed his hand in support.

"Or maybe they haven't even noticed that we're gone yet. You know, maybe we left and spent weeks here but then when we're sent back it seems like less then a second there." Victoire said.

"Hey look!" Molly interrupted our thoughts. "We're almost there."

I leaned back in my seat and looked out the window to see night with the moon shining over the magnificent looking Hogwarts.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you thought. I hope you liked it.**


	11. Welcome to Hogwarts

**A/N: HERE'S THE NEW EDITED VERSION OF CHAPTER 11.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from HP.**

Chapter 11

Welcome to Hogwarts

We all got of the Hogwarts' Express and made our way into the school and to the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"Look, that's Padma and Pavarti Patil!" Lily, who was sitting across from me, exclaimed pointing at the twins.

"They look so young. Look over there at Dean Thomas." Roxy said looking at the boy sitting next to Ginny.

"What are you guys talking about?" **Fred** asked while taking a seat next to James.

"We're observing all of our friends' parents when they're our age." James answered.

"Who's that awkward looking kid over there?" Rose asked looking over at a boy waving at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Hi Neville." They said as Hermione started a conversation with Neville.

"That's Neville?" James exclaimed.

"Well puberty hit him like a bus." I said.

"He looks much better in our time." Lily muttered.

Dumbledore suddenly quieted down the hall and began his "welcome back to school" speech. As I was listening to Professor Dumbledore, I looked over all of the teachers. There was Professor McGonagall sitting next to a very big Hagrid I saw as I smiled slightly looking at him trying to hold a small goblet in his large hand without breaking it. I then looked over and saw a tall thin man with greasy black hair dressed in black dress robes.

"Look Albus," I whispered. "It's Snape."

"I'm not sure if I like him." He whispered.

As I kept looking on the Professor's table, my eyes fell upon someone in particular who had taken over Dumbledore's speech. She looked like a toad wearing a pink fluffy dress with bows. Umbridge. If only everyone in the hall knew what she was capable of and what she was about to do later on this year.

Just as I was inspecting Umbridge's fake smile, Dumbledore waved his hands and food appeared on all of the tables. The welcoming feast had begun. I got a jump on all of the food, piling it all onto my plate a digging in.

"Hey dad may you pass me a chicken breast please?" Hugo asked Ron.

"Who you calling dad Edison?" Ron asked Hugo.

"Who you calling Edison"

"You. That is your last name right?"

"Oh right." Hugo said as Rose quickly whispered that that was all of the Weasley's cover up name. "Can I still have the chicken?"

"Here" Ron laughed as he passed Hugo the chicken and then went back to stuffing his face.

"You better watch it Hugo!" Rose muttered to her brother. "That was close. You have to remember that they don't who we really are."

"Well its' confusing alright. My whole life I've been a Weasley and know suddenly I have to go by 'Edison'." He responded.

"Well you better get used to it. Who knows how long we'll be stuck here." Louis told him.

"Hey." Teddy suddenly got all of our attention. "Eat up quick. I just got some information from McGonagall that I need to pass on to all of you. As soon as you're finished eating meet me in the seventh floor left wing corridor."

Fifteen minutes later, we were all huddled in a circle in the seventh floor corridor.

"Alright. What did McGonagall tell you?" I asked Teddy when everyone had quieted down.

"All of the professors are trying, on their free time, to figure out how we all got here and how to get us back." Teddy started.

"Please tell don't me that Umbridge knows." Dominique said.

"No. They've decided not to tell Professor Umbridge but not because you keep insisting that she's evil, merely because she works for the ministry and Professor Dumbledore would rather not inform the Ministry on your unexpected arrival." Teddy told her and she nodded in understanding.

"I'm expecting some quite believable acting from all of you. No one can know who you all really are. You will go on with the class schedules given to you and act as if you are a regular student here in this time period." He continued.

"Wait do we actually have to do the work? We are technically on break and we've

already learned this half of our school year." James said.

"No you don't have to do the homework and assignments only the classwork. Since, like you said, you are all on break, it has been decided that instead on having homework you will all have to work on finding a way to get sent back to your proper time."

"Anything else?" Albus asked.

"Just try not to get detention, attend all of your classes unless told not to and at least attempt at not fooling around."

"Why did everyone look at me and James when you said that?" Fred asked looking at all the eyes on him.

"Do you really need an explanation?" I asked.

"Now off to the common room and get to bed."

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review.**


	12. Admirers and Confusion

**A/N: HERE'S THE NEW EDITED VERSION OF CHAPTER 12.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. JK Rowling does.**

Chapter 12

Admirers and Confusion

The first few days at Hogwarts where pretty normal, except for the fact that we where 25 years in the past. I went to class with Fred and James and all of the other sixth years, just like I had been doing our past school year. It was weird looking around through the halls and not seeing the people you normally did, instead seeing most of their parents. It was rather strange the first few times I was in my dormitory and I saw Katie Bell, Esme Jones and Paige Wilson instead of my usual dorm mates.

Of course I already knew Katie, it's just, her older self. I'm a good friend of her son, Xavier Wood and Roxy is friends with her daughter Amy Wood. Plus, my best friend Alice Longbottom has a huge crush on Xavier. Katie herself has always been nice to me. In the future and the past.

Esme Jones is a very pretty, tall half-blood witch who likes to flick her long blond hair. A lot. She has a little sister named Megan, who is a Hufflepuff in her fifth year. I've been told that she's quite nice but I've been told that if I want to live until the end of the school year, then I should stay on her good side. She apparently has an edgy side to her and can have a pretty big temper. She also loves to gossip with her best friend, Paige Wilson. Paige seems to be the polar opposite to Esme. She's a short, muggle born witch with short, curly black hair. She's a preppy sort of girl whose two favorite subjects are school and boys.

One night, we where all sitting in our dormitory before bed when Esme and Paige started gossiping about their new favorite subject.

"Did you see James Mason today?" Esme suddenly asked. That sparked my attention. Mason. Isn't that what McGonagall said the Potters' identity was here?

"Yes I did! He's been looking very nice lately." Paige answered smirking.

"I know right! He's just so fit!" Esme stated. James, my James.

"And he's really nice. Did you see him flying on the quidditch pitch yesterday?" Katie asked them.

"Yes. Hey Emma, you're friends with him right? Do you think you could set me up?" Esme asked me.

"Um, I don't know. I heard he's sort of taken already." I said starting to feel a little jealous.

"Hey that's not fair! Why does she have to set him up with you? Why not me?" Paige asked looking a little hurt.

"Because I saw him first." Esme stated.

"And how do you know that?" Katie asked.

"It was in our first year. We where on the Hogwarts Express on our way for our first day when I saw him buy sweets from the trolley right next to our compartment. Remember Paige." Esme said.

"Whatever." Paige brushed her off. "Anyway Emma, do you think you could talk to him for us?"

"I don't know." I said getting mad. "I heard he has some mysterious, attractive, smart, fun girlfriend."

"Well we'll just see about that once he gets a load of me." Esme said as she turned off

the light and we went to sleep.

The next day was spent with me making sure that James completely avoided Esme and Paige and not getting him out of my sight until that night when we where in the common room.

"Hold on, I'll be right back. I'm just putting this book back in my room." I told James as I got up from the sofa and walked straight into Harry as he came down the stairs from his room.

"Sorry." We both said quickly.

"Harry," I said as I looked down at his bruised hand. "What happened to your hand?"

"Oh nothing." He answered quickly.

"It was Umbridge wasn't it."

"It really doesn't matter. See you later." He said rubbing his scar as he started walking past me but then collapsed to the floor.

"Harry are you ok?" I asked urgently, kneeling down next to him.

"Yeah it's just my scar-" Harry started before I touched his scar and we both saw a scene completely different from the common room.

As a seer, one of my "powers" is that sometimes when I touch people, I see visions. This vision however, Harry was seeing too and it seemed like he'd seen it before.

The scenes kept changing quickly. First I saw Cedric Diggory die, then I saw a long dark hallway, then I saw a deformed figure sitting in a chair, then I saw Voldemort be created into his new body, then a room filled with crystal balls and finally just Voldemort's face. Then everything went back to normal.

I looked at Harry who was giving me a questionable look.

"Well then. I – um – see you later." I said as I walked up the stairs to my room and left a very confused and serious looking Harry behind me.

**A/N: Please review!**


	13. Flashbacks

**A/N: HERE'S THE EDITED NEW VERSION OF CHAPTER 13. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns.**

Chapter 13

Flashbacks

"I hate her! I absolutely loathe her." Dominique said as she sat down on the couch in the Gryffindor common room next to Rose and me.

"Who do you hate?" I asked her.

"Umbitch." She muttered under her breath, crossing her arms.

"Umbridge?" Rose said.

"No Umbitch." She answered.

"That's her new nickname for Umbridge." Molly said sitting down next to us. "And she's just upset because Umbridge caught her trying to snog Cormac McLaggen."

"Ew Dom! He's our parents age!" Rose said looking rather disgusted.

"Not in this time period. Here I'm one year older. And besides, he's fit!" Dominique said defending herself.

"That's beside the point. It's still disgusting, don't you think Emma? Emma? Are you still listening?" Rose said.

"What? Oh yeah right. What you said." I said drawing my attention back to the girls.

"You don't even know what we're talking about. You where to busy giving those girls over there a death stare." Molly snickered.

"I was not!" I said.

"Who are they anyway?" Dom asked me.

"Esme Jones and Paige Wilson." I sneered looking over at the blonde and black haired girls.

"And why do you look like you want to kill them? Molly asked.

"Because they like James." Rose said laughing.

"Oh no. Like is much too simple of a word. They're obsessed with him!" I stated.

"Ooh Emma. Are you jealous?" Dom smirked.

"I am not! It's just that every night in our room he's all they talk about and I just don't like it." I said.

"Because your jealous." Molly laughed.

"Stop it! And so what if I am? He's my boyfriend. I'm aloud to get jealous over obsessive girls." I said.

"Yeah I still don't get that." Dom said.

"Get what?" I asked.

"How someone like _you_ got with someone like _him_."

"Are you insulting me?"

"No I'm insulting him. He's so," She looked over at James and shivered, looking like she just saw something squalid. "Eww and you're so, not."

"Dom you're just saying that because he's your cousin." Rose said.

"How did it happen Emma?" Molly suddenly asked. "I mean you dated a few other guys, especially that one in your fifth year."

"Yeah and you and James have been friends forever but when did you start fancying him like that?" Rose asked.

"Well we only started dating this year." I said. "I guess I secretly fancying him for a while. I didn't even want to admit it to myself. Now that I think of it, I guess it started in my fifth year."

_Ding Ding. Finally! I thought as the bell rang, signaling the end of class and time fro lunch._

_I gathered up my stuff and towards the great hall. On my way there, I heard something._

_"Pst. Emma. Pst." Someone whispered._

_I looked around me quickly but couldn't see anyone._

_"Emma. Come here." They whispered again._

_By this time I had figured out where the voice was coming from. I turned and went around the corner. What I saw was hilarious. James Sirius Potter and Callum Bletchley stuck next to each other under some white mistletoe._

_I burst into laughter right then and there._

_"Emma stop it's not funny." James said, an annoyed face on._

_"It kind of is." I laughed. "What makes it so funny is that your stuck under magical white mistletoe that won't let you free unless you both kiss someone on the lips and it's all the better because this was yours and Fred's idea to put the white mistletoe out."_

_"This is your idea of a joke?" Callum sneered._

_"It's much funnier when it's someone else stuck and your watching." James answered._

_"So what are you planning on doing? If you guys are going to kiss please don't let me interrupt you." I joked._

_"You're enjoying this aren't you?" James said._

_"Why yes Jamie I am." I laughed._

_"Come on Emma help us!"_

_"What do you want me to do? Kiss you?"_

_"Just a little kiss. I'd rather kiss you then some slimy Slytherin like Knott over here."_

_"How am I going to get out of this then?" Callum suddenly asked._

_"Emma could kiss you too. Or you could just wait for someone else to pass by."_

_"No!" I stated._

_"I am not kissing some blood traitor like Black." He said._

"_Don't worry. I'm not to keen on the idea of kissing a toad like you either." I responded ignoring the churlish comment directed towards my family._

_"Emma, would you just kiss us already?" James said getting aggravated. "I'd really rather not have to wait for someone else to come by and have to explain our situation all over again."_

_"Oh so the only reason that you want to kiss me is because your too lazy to wait for someone else?" I asked defensively._

_"Nice one Potter." Callum rolled his eyes._

_"Just for that, you both could forget about my help." I said and with that, I walked away. I wasn't just a pair of lips._

_"Oh come on Emma I'm sorry. I really am. Please help me." James called after me._

_"Ugh. Fine." I said as I turned around and walked back over towards the two._

_James started to smile but that soon changed when I quickly kissed Colton on the lips._

_"Er… Whatever." Callum said. Then he practically ran to the Great Hall._

_"Your welcome." I called after him._

_"What was that?" James asked me._

_"You said it yourself that I could kiss him plus I decided to make things easier and just get him out of the mistletoe." I said._

_" I didn't actually think that you'd do it. And what about me?"_

_"What about you?"_

_"How am I going to get out of the mistletoe?"_

_"Well I was planning on going to lunch then coming back to what happened to you. Serves you right for charming the school with white mistletoe." I said as I went to walk to the Great Hall, but something weird happened. My feet wouldn't leave the ground. Actually it's more like they couldn't. I looked up to see a piece of white mistletoe._

_"Now this is funny." James laughed. "Oh how the tables have turned."_

_"Shut up Potter." I mumbled._

_"Ok so since we're both stuck in a little situation, I say we just kiss then head to the Great Hall because I'm getting really hunger."_

_"Right. I mean we're good friends, it's just a little kiss."_

_"Exactly." He said as we just stood there waiting for the other one to move._

_"Um…" I said before we both started leaning in and our lips touched._

_Now I had been kissed once before, but this was really different. The kiss started out as just our lips touching softly, but then James' lips started moving, and I moved my lips in sync. My hands then moved to his chest as I grabbed his school robes and his hands moved to my back. It was sweat kiss but at the same time heated. I had never felt this way before and I had especially never felt this way around James before. James! I was kissing James! And I liked it! What?_

_Slowly James moved away and we stood there just looking at each other._

_"Er- lunch?" James asked looking at me._

_"Right. Lunch." I blushed._

_And then we headed to the Great Hall leaving me with a million thoughts spinning through my head._

"Merlin!" Dom exclaimed.

"That is actually one of the most adorable things I have ever heard!" Molly cued.

"It really is! But why haven't I heard it before?" Rose asked me.

"Because I didn't want to tell anyone. I was freaking out and I didn't know what to do. The only person who knew was Alice and that's just because she caught me yelling at him." I said.

"Why would Alice Longbottom know that you snogged him if she caught you yelling at him?" Dom asked confused.

"I did not snog him! I just- well- of never mind. She knows because she squeezed it out of me right before I was about to burst if I didn't tell anyone. And I was yelling at him because a few days after "the incident" I overheard James telling Fred that I was a bad kisser."

"Oh so that's why you wouldn't speak to him without getting mad." Molly said.

"Yes. And everything he said or did just got me even madder. But in the end he wasn't exactly talking about me. So I really shouldn't have gotten mad at him." I said looking down.

"Oh well cute and all but I still don't get how someone like James" Dom said with a nauseated face "ever got someone like you."

We all rolled our eyes at Dominique and continued talking and laughing the rest of the night.

**A/N: Please review.**


	14. Library Discussions

**A/N: HERE'S THE NEW EDITED VERSION OF CHAPTER 14.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from HP.**

Chapter 14

Library Discussions

Ever since I had that little vision incident with Harry, he had been trying to ask me about it. I knew that I couldn't tell him much so I kept on avoiding any confrontation with him about that.

One afternoon I had barely dodged him by going into the library. I was immediately hit by the familiar smell of the old books. I loved the library. There where endless of books, endless of stories of real and imaginary characters. I loved the thought of there being so many different possibilities of things to do in the world. I could literally just sit here for hours reading before anyone would find me. It's one of the things that Hermione and I both love.

As I kept walking I saw a familiar mop of blue hair hidden behind a pile of books.

"Teddy?" I asked.

"Oh." He jumped. "You scared me Emma."

"Sorry. What are you doing here?" I said taking a seat next to him.

"I'm trying to figure out how we got here and how to get back. What do you remember anything strange right before we all got sent back in time?"

"Fred touched something he wasn't supposed to. That's not strange. And it looked to me like a piece of parchment"

"That's what I saw too. But how could a piece of parchment make us travel through time?"

"Could it have been a port key?"

"I've never heard of a port key that time travels, just that they transport you to a different location."

"Then what could it be?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Even in auror training we haven't heard of something like this."

"Teddy?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think that we'll ever get back?"

"I don't know. I think so seeing as we have brilliant witches and wizards as the professors of Hogwarts working on helping us."

I thought about that for a while. Of course we have all the professors helping us, but why haven't we been sent back yet?

"Teddy?" I asked again.

"Yes Emma?"

"Do you want to go back?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, right now we're in a time where our parents are alive. They're really right near London right now, probably working on some Order thing. And, I just feel like I want to take the opportunity to actually be with them because they're all going to die and we'll never get this opportunity again."

"I thought you might ask this." Teddy sighed.

"Well that's why I'm asking you. Everyone else feels bad for us and they say they understand but they really don't. How can they understand when both their parents are alive? They complain about their parents always nagging them but I would rather have that then be an orphan. And then when I see really sweet moments, even as small as leaning on their shoulder, I wish I had it even more. The only people I could really talk to about this are you and Harry."

"Emma, I know this is hard. I wanted to rush up and attack my parents with hugs as soon as I saw them. For everyone else this is a fun experience, they get to see they're parents, aunts and uncles in their awkward teenage years. But for us, it's the constant reminder that our parents are dead. When we get back to our proper time, everyone else can go and tell their parents about how we saw them when they where younger but we can't because our parents are dead. And I know that it's not fair that we have had to grow up know that but we're trying to accept that. A lot of the time it's easy but then there are the times where it's harder. Now this is one of those times and we have to help each other through it. It's even stranger now that we've met them. It brings up thoughts of hope of having them as parents but we can't think like that. We have to accept that we can't have that. And we should be happy when we think of them now. Emma you're father's great. A true Marauder just like Harry's dad and mine. We have to know that even though they're dead, they died fighting for something they believe in. They died to get us the world that we have now. A world of peace and living without the fear of a death eater killing you or your family. They died for us."

We sat there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Teddy was right. Even though we both wanted our parents back, we had to remember that they died for a great cause.

After a few more minutes I broke the silence. "Since when did you become so inspirational?"

Teddy laughed.

"No I'm serious." I continued. "That was quote worthy."

"Well I always knew that I would amount to great things."

"Of course." I laughed.

This was nice. I missed Teddy. Ever since he started auror training and I was still at Hogwarts, we only got to see each other during the holidays.

"You know," I started, getting an idea, "I wanted to ask you. Why did you got so freaked out when you I said that I'm dating James?"

Teddy immediately stiffened.

"I thought that you would be happy for me. And you know James so it's better than someone you don't know."

"I know Emma it's just… We'll you're like my little sister. We where raised by the same people and to think that you now have a boyfriend. I guess I just want to protect you. Plus it's James, who knows what he could do to you."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Because it's James. But don't worry, I'll learn to live with it and if her breaks your heart, I'll break part of him or worse, his broom."

"Alright." I laughed. "Thank you."

This was what I needed. To finally get what I thought about Sirius and James off my chest. Good thing I ran into him when I did. See, the library is always a good place.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think.**


	15. Distractions and Discussions

**A/N: HERE'S THE NEW EDITED VERSION OF CHAPTER 15.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, Ms. Rowling does. **

Chapter 15

Distractions and Discussions

We had now been in the year 1995 for a month and let's just say that some of us where getting irritable.

"It's the end of September and we are not in our proper year. I mean what is wrong with these Hogwarts professors? Haven't they ever heard of a bloody time turner?" Louis said slouching into an armchair in a Gryffindor armchair.

"I don't think that a time turner could bring all of us back to the year 2021." Rose said from the armchair across from Louis looking up from her book.

"Well then maybe they should come up with something else!"

"Someone's grumpy." I said from my spot on the couch. "What's wrong Louis?"

"It's not that I don't find it cool here, but I'm starting to get irritated by having to go to school when I'm really supposed to be on break."

"Well, dear cousin of mine, I think that you need some cheering up if you will, some distracting." James said coming behind Louis.

"What sort of distracting?" He asked.

"Some fun distracting." Fred said coming on his other side. "As you would have probably expected, Jaimsie and I have teamed up with this time's Hogwarts pranksters, the one and only, Fred and George Weasley."

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Oi!" George said from the portrait hole before I could get an answer. "You two. You're going to miss it." And then he was out the hole with Fred following behind him.

"Miss what?" Rose asked suspiciously.

"Come on." James said and then he and Fred where also out the portrait hole with Louis, Rose and I soon following them curiously.

A few moments later, we where all stationed right outside Umbridge's office. You could literally smell her perfume and hear her cat portraits meowing from where we were standing. She really was a disturbing woman.

"You're going to get expelled!" Rose whispered harshly.

"Shhh!" The four culprits said.

"Wait for it." Fred whispered. "Now."

And just like clockwork, we heard it.

"Ahhhhhh!" Umbridge screamed and came running out of her office so fast that she didn't even see us hide in the corridor. As she ran by, I saw that she had a teacup stuck to her nose and her clothes where filthy, like something had exploded onto her.

I looked over and saw both Freds, George, James and Louis falling onto each other in a fit of laughter.

"That—was—awesome!" Louis said through laughs.

"That was bloody brilliant is what that was." Fred said.

"What was that?" I asked.

"That my dear was a dungbomb and a nose-biting teacup." George answered.

"Courtesy of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes." Fred added.

"Are you all mental?" Rose asked.

"Maybe. Why do you ask?" Fred said.

"Are you asking to get punished by Umbridge? I mean first you and George let out a Weasley's Snowstorm and a Weasley's Wet Weather. Then you two," She looked over to her cousins. "put Creepy Crawlies in her breakfast and now this! I swear it's as if you want to get a scar your hands from writing lines for her just like Harry."

"You put creepy crawlies in her breakfast?" George asked Fred and James.

"Yes we did. And next we where planning on switching her wand for one of your trick wands." James answered.

"Brilliant! Boys, I have no idea why it has taken us so long to get into business together but I'm mighty glad that we have. They have talent don't they Fred?"

"They most certainly do Georgie." Fred said.

"Argh! Why do I even try?" Rose said exasperated then stormed out of the corridor.

"She's just like Hermione that one." George said looking at Rose walk off.

"More then you know." I laughed.

"Well thanks guys. That definitely cheered me up." Louis said.

"That's what we're here for." Fred said nudging Louis.

"Come on Em." James said linking his arm through mine. "Let's go eat."

So the six of us headed towards the great hall for dinner.

That night while we where finishing up dinner, Teddy sat next to me and said,

"McGonagall wants to see us in her office."

"All of us?" I asked wandering why she would want to squeeze all fifteen of us in her office again after how cramped it was our first night in the castle.

"No she just asked for you, Vic and I."

"Alright." I said finishing my glass of pumpkin juice. "Let's go."

We both got up to head to McGonagall's office but first we walked to get Victoire where she was sitting, really enjoying her apple fritter.

"Come on Vic." Teddy said.

"Hold-ge on-sh" Vic said taking another bite.

"Vic we have to go."

"One second."

"Vic… Viiiic… Victoire… Weasley!"

"Yes! Coming!" She said bolting up.

We soon got to Professor McGonagall's office and during that walk all I heard was Teddy and Vic fake bickering about her eating habits.

"It's not my fault that all Weasleys have big stomachs." Victoire said defending herself.

"That is true." Professor McGonagall said.

"Sorry Professor." Vic said startled.

"That's alright Miss Weasley. Now that you're all here we have something to discuss."

"Is it about our time traveling?" I asked.

"Yes Miss Black it is. Now as you know, the professors here have been trying to figure out how it is possible that all of you where sent back in time and we've been trying to send you back all while still working on our jobs here at this school."

"Professor?" Victoire asked. "I don't mean to sound rude, but well these are Hogwarts professors. Shouldn't they at least have tried to get us sent back already?"

"But Miss Weasley, they have."

"What?" The three of us asked simultaneously.

"Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout have both tried to send you all back but neither of those trials worked"

"But how is that even possible?" Teddy asked.

"Now that is what I've called you in about. This shouldn't have been as difficult as it has become so we have taken it under further investigation. We found some shards of paper when you all fell into Sirius' front entrance that we have looked over for traces of magic."

"Did you find any?" Vic asked.

"Yes, and we found that you were not sent here with common time traveling magic."

"What kind of magic is it?" I asked.

"A Temportis'."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**


	16. Helpful Wizards and Irritating Witches

**A/N: HERE'S THE NEW EDITED VERSION OF CHAPTER 16.**

**Disclaimer: All rights to JK Rowling.**

Chapter 16

Helpful Wizards and Irritating Witches

"A temportis?" James asked disbelieved. As soon as our meeting with McGonagall was over I rushed back to the Gryffindor common room to find James and practically dragged him into the nearest tapestry corridor. As soon as we got there, and James had stop pestering me with questions, I told him everything.

"But how?" He continued. "I mean aren't temportis' really rare? And how could a temportis send all of us 26 years in the past?"

"That's what Teddy asked since Vic and I where in to much of a shock to even speak." I explained. "McGonagall said that a temportis can send people through time if they time it correctly. They have to do a certain spell and a whole bunch of bloody rubbish, but in the end, a temportis was what sent us here, so a temportis has to send us back. Apparently there's no other way."

"Bullocks!" James said throwing his hands us. "So you're telling me that the whole lot of us are all stuck here until a bloody rare temportis decides that they're done with they're fun and want to send us back?"

"Pretty much. Trust me, you're not the only one aggravated by this. I am too, and Vic is especially. She basically flipped when McGonagall told us. She went into some sort of craze saying that she didn't want to grow up in a time period before she was a born and then have a child that will one day be older then her. She said that she would turn into such a mess and become a horrible mother that her kid won't be loved properly and grow up to date every member of the Falmouth Falcons Quidditch Team just to spite her." I said remembering Victoire's freak out.

"We all know how she rants." James laughed.

"That we do." I agreed.

"But I'm serious Emma, and not just because that's my middle name." James said as I rolled my eyes at his overused joke. "A temportis? Really? I mean why would a temportis send us of all people back in time?"

"I know what you're going to say and I'm telling you right now that if you value you're life, don't say it." I told him, realizing where his train of thought was going.

"Oh come on Emma." James continued, ignoring my death glare. "What are the odds that a temportis sent us here. I mean I could only think of one temportis that would ever even bother with us."

"Urgh!" I groaned. "Why are you saying this?"

"Because I'm trying out this new thing called "helping". How d'you think it's working out so far?" He asked.

"Annoyingly so." I said through gritted teeth.

Why did he have to bring this up? He knew how much I didn't like to speak about my mother. At least I knew who my dad was; all I had of my mother's was a letter that was left with me when Harry found me on his doorstep. All it said was that I was Sirius Black's daughter and that my mother was a temportis and had died giving birth to me. No address, no name, nothing. All I got from her was this bothersome seer ability. It was easier to speak about my father because I could actually put a face and a name to him, but I didn't have anything for my mother. I didn't like speaking of her, and James knows that.

"All I'm saying is that maybe you should consider the possibility." James said.

"Fine." I reluctantly agreed. "Anyway we should head back to the common room. Teddy said that he would tell everyone else and judging by both yours and Vic's reactions, it probably won't be pretty.

And I was right. All of the Weasley-Potter kids where in chaos. Well you know, the most chaos you could be in without letting other people overhear about us being from another time period.

"But Teddy this isn't fair." Lucy was complaining. "We didn't ask for this."

"Yeah!" Lily agreed. "This is all Fred's fault."

"Hey! How was I supposed to know that a piece of parchment would get us into this mess? This is bloody ridiculous." Fred said defending himself.

"Look I've already explained all I know. As for now, there's nothing we could really do about this other than wait until we find a temportis or whoever sent us here. In the meantime, try to find some things to keep you all occupied."

"Well it's not like we could join the quidditch team." Albus said. "What can we do?"

"Well I might have an idea." Rose suddenly said.

"What is it Rosie?" Hugo asked his sister as we all turned our attention to her.

"I sort of overheard a conversation between Mum, Dad and Uncle Harry." She started.

"You mean you where eavesdropping." Scorpius snickered.

"I was not! Anyway, I _overheard_" she said looking pointedly at Scorpius. "Them saying something about needing to be trained properly in order to know what it's really like to face Voldermort."

"They're going to form the D.A." I said understanding. "Probably at the next Hogsmeade outing."

"But Voldermort's-" Louis started.

"Alive." His eldest sister finished for him. "He might have been destroyed in our time but here, he's just gotten his new body."

"We're actually in danger aren't we?" Molly said. "Everyone is and they don't even know it."

"Voldemort's out there. He's really out there. Why didn't I think of the danger we where in before? If anyone of his death eaters find out who we really are, then who's knows what kind of torture they'll put us through." Teddy said sounding slightly alarmed. "We can't let anyone find out about us, now more than ever."

"So what do we do? Do we lay low or do we blend in?" Roxy asked.

"What's the difference?" Fred asked her.

"Laying low would be just staying in Hogwarts and not doing anything other then school work. Blending in would be joining the D.A." She answered.

"Roxy's got a point." Vic nodded.

"I don't know. If we get caught, the Ministry's would be livid." Teddy thought out loud.

"Then we won't get caught." James said determined. "Anyway, they're going to need all the help they can get and we would actually be learning from the best. Our own professor's probably aren't as good as Dad."

"Oh you're all into helping now aren't you?" I told him sarcastically, remembering our conversation earlier.

"Well then let's put it to a vote. Who would like to join the D.A?" Teddy asked all of us.

Naturally, we all raised our hands.

"Alright then. I reckon the D.A's getting fifteen more members. Just remember to act like you all don't know what the D.A is. Let Hermione, Ron and Harry explain it."

And with that, we where off to bed. This week just keeps getting crazier as it goes on. First I find out that a temportis, that may or may not be my mother sent us all here (though I'm not admitting to James that I think it could be a possibility) and now we're all joining Dumbledore's Army. Surely nothing could surprise me now. But of course, the universe had other ideas for Emma Black.

The next morning, just as Fred, James and I where about to head to our first class, Esme Jones came striding in, blonde hair, black make-up and all.

"Hi James." She said right in front of him, making him stop dead in his tracks.

"Er – hi." James said looking confused. "Um… Who are you?"

Typical James. Doesn't even try to not sound tactless.

"Oh James, you're hilarious." She said though I couldn't see what was so funny. "But don't worry I'll play along. I'm Esme."

**Fred** and I looked at each other suspiciously. Did she honestly think that he was flirting with her?

"Right. Hello Esme." James said still slightly confused.

"So James." Esme flicked her hair. "You should know that all of us sixth year Gryffindor girls have been speaking a lot about you."

"Oh you have, have you?" James said.

I could tell by his voice that he was smirking but I wasn't looking at him. My eyes where focused on Esme. She had better be careful or she'll have me to deal with.

"Yes and some actually really fancy you. But I'm always saying that though we may all be Gryffindor's you need someone specific to you. You know, someone brave and independent yet still able to be taken care of by you. Because you are, so strong." She said placing her hand on his arm.

"Where is she going with this?" Fred whispered to me.

"I don't know." I muttered back through gritted teeth.

Now normally I would've said something by now but Teddy made it clear that we had to blend in, so I'll try. But if she flicks her hair one more time I swear I'm going to beat her over the head with a broom.

"So did you hear about this weekend's Hogsmeade trip?" Esme suddenly asked James.

"Er – yes… Why d'you ask?"

"Oh James you really are to much!" Esme said throwing her head back, laughing.

"So? Yes or no?"

"Uh - yeah, sure, whatever." James said.

"Great!" Esme practically squealed. "I'll see you then!" And with one more flick of her hair she strutted off to giggle with Paige.

"Oh Merlin!" I said hitting James across the arm. "James!"

"Owch." James groaned, clutching his arm. "What was that for?"

"That was for agreeing to go to Hogsmeade with Esme Jones!"

"What?! I never agreed to that!"

"Well actually mate, you sort of just did." Fred said.

"Why do you think she was asking you about the trip?" I said folding my arms across my chest.

"I thought she was literally asking if there was a trip or not." James said defensively.

"Mate when a girl asks you about Hogsmeade, she's asking you to Hogsmeade." Fred told James.

"Exactly. You are so dense sometimes and now Esme thinks that she's going with you. You better tell her that you can't before it's too late." I said.

"But I would be careful." Fred advised. "A few days ago I saw her flip out just because she didn't get the right amount of ingredients for her Hiccoughing Solution Potion. I can only imagine what she would do if you got on her bad side." He pretended to think for a moment before shivering like he was disgusted.

"Well I'm dead then." James gulped. "Why do I have to be such a bloody toss-pot?"

"Because you're you. And you're not dead, though you could be single soon if you don't fix this. But make sure to not make a scene or else Teddy will send Vic on us and we all know how scary she get's when she's angry." I said before storming off to Transfigurations, leaving a snickering Fred and a very distraught looking James behind.

**A/N: Please review!**


	17. The Jealous Monster

**A/N: HERE'S THE NEW EDITED VERSION OF CHAPTER 17.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the HP world.**

Chapter 17

The Jealous Monster

The next few days where immensely busy. Teddy and Vic where learning all they could about temportis, James was trying to break it to Esme easily that he couldn't go to Hogsmeade with her, I was trying not to strangle her every time she spoke about him (which was basically every day) and everyone else was preparing for the D.A meeting.

I swear I was about to break. Now I have seen girls get excited over boys before, but Esme was getting, well… obsessive.

Take yesterday for example. We where eating lunch when James accidentally dropped the breadbasket.

"Oh did you see that?" Esme squealed to Paige. "He looked straight at me before dropping that. Aw he's nervous around me. Isn't that adorable?"

"Sure is." Fred snickered.

Or last night, when James was running away from Esme and she caught up to him.

"Aw you where running to find me. That's so sweet. Well here I am." She said.

Which brings us to tonight. I was sitting in the common room while staring at Esme cooing and fixing a very uncomfortable looking James' hair on the opposite side of the room. Don't make a scene Emma. Let James take care of it. I had to listen to Teddy and not freak out but if she cooed one more time then someone was going to get hit with a Bat Bogey hex. This side of me was starting to freak me out. I still won't admit that I'm jealous.

"Well you look like you're about to do an unforgivable." Someone said.

I turned to see Roxy sitting down next to me on the left.

"I could get rid of her for you." Dom said sitting down on my other side.

"Who?"

"That Jones girl that's practically on top of James."

"Right. Her."

"Oh Emma don't worry. She really has nothing on you." Roxy told me.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"Yeah and he isn't even paying attention to her." Dom added. "Look. HEY JAMES!"

James' head spun around and looked at the three of us.

"See, he didn't even hesitate." Dom said.

"That's because you just screamed his name across the bloody common room!" I said.

"Whatever. The point is that he doesn't care enough about her to ignore his older cousin."

"Exactly." Roxy agreed.

"Yeah but—"

"Emma." James interrupted me. He had left Esme and was now standing in front of me. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." I said standing up.

James led me out of the common room and into an empty corridor. As we walked by I saw Esme giving me a total death glare. Like sheh could talk. She's not the one having to sit by and watch her boyfriend being stalked by another girl.

"What is it?" I asked not looking at him.

"I… I just wanted to make sure you weren't angry with me?" He said.

"Oh me? Angry? Now what makes you say that?" I said sarcastically.

"Well since I'm going to Hogsmeade with Esme and all."

"You're what? I thought you said you where going to tell her you couldn't?"

"So you are angry?" He questioned.

"Of course I am! I mean my boyfriend is basically being completely taken away from me by someone older then his parents and with him completely aware of it."

"Well when you put it like that…"

"James, I just don't understand her. She's like a leach! She attaches herself to you and then sucks the life out of you."

"Come on Emma she's not that bad."

"Not that bad? She's obsessive! Just this morning she was singing your name while getting dressed!"

"Well yes that's rather strange but-"

"Rather _strange_? James, that's full out eldritch! Is that what you like? Is that what you want me to do? Or have you forgotten that _I'm_ your girlfriend?"

"What? Emma of course I haven't. Why would you think that?"

"Well for one, I can never see you without Esme right behind you."

"But that's not my fault!"

"But you could do something about it! I hate seeing her leached onto you."

"Emma I- wait…"

"What?" I asked, confusion overpowering my irritation.

"Emma, are you jealous?"

"What? That's ridiculous. Not to mention immature."

"You are jealous! Oh this is great." James laughed.

"Great? What kind of boyfriend are you?"

"The happy one. I just realized that you care about me enough to get all worked up about this."

"Did you ever think that maybe I would just rather not see Esme in her over obsessive girly mode?"

"No, I think you're jealous." He said walking closer.

"Well so what if I am?"

"Then I'm pretty proud of myself. I've never seen you get this bothered by something before."

"You're horrible. Do you know that?"

"I may be. But that's what you love about me." He smiled.

"I—" I started but was interrupted by James' lips crashing on mine.

I was startled by this sudden action and stood there in shock, but that didn't stop James. He puled me to him close and continued kissing me with such a force that I nearly fell over. After a while, he finally pulled back.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked, breathing hard. "You're jealous but you don't need to be. I care about you, not Esme. So will you stop worrying?"

I meekly nodded and pulled him back to me, our mouths touching again. James laughed against my lips but continued kissing me as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Before we could continue any further, we where interrupted by a load shriek.

"_James!_"

James and I both abruptly untangled ourselves and looked in the direction of the sound to see Esme Jones standing there, fuming.

"What are you doing with her?" She continued.

"I was kissing her." James answered.

"Clearly, but why?" She was starting to look hysterical.

"Esme, please calm down." I told her.

"Don't tell me what to do. I happen to be his girlfriend!"

"What?!" James and I both said automatically.

"Oh don't look so shocked Emma. You've seen us this past week. Isn't it obvious?"

"Well not to me!" James said.

"And don't you start." Esme turned to James. "I can't believe you're cheating on me!"

"I'm not cheating on you! This whole time I haven't been dating you, I've been harassed by you!" James screamed.

"But what about all those things you did? When you where nervous and dropped the breadbasket, or when I found you running around the castle looking for me."

"I'm clumsy and I was running away from you."

"I-I j-just can't b-b-believe it." Esme said, starting to cry.

"Please don't cry Esme." I said taking a step towards her. The girl may be annoying as hell but I did feel bad for her. No one deserves to get his or her heart broken.

"Don't." She said drawing away from us. "I never want to speak to any of you ever again!" And with that, she stormed out of the corridor and back into the common room.

I turned to look at James with a worried expression.

"Uh oh." He muttered with a nervous smile.

**A/N: Hope you liked it!**


	18. Mr Aengus Rankin

**A/N: HERE'S THE NEW EDITED VERSION OF CHAPTER 18.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything HP.**

Chapter 18

Mr. Aengus Rankin

By the time Hogsmeade weekend arrived, everyone one was very excited. Today was the day that Harry, Ron and Hermione where offering the D.A. idea.

James and I went together and tried to ignore Esme the entire time. Ever since that little episode where she realized that her relationship with James was, well, all in her head, she's been a little edgy to say the least.

When we reached the Hog's Head, Teddy pulled us all aside to talk to us.

"Alright, now you all have to make sure that you don't do or say anything that has to do with the D.A. that hasn't happened yet. Understood?" He said.

"Yes." We all answered back.

"Actually, I don't want any of you to even speak at all. We can't risk it."

"Hey! Are you saying you don't trust us to do what we're told?" Fred asked.

"You? Do something you're told to do? Please." Teddy answered.

"Yeah you're right. I wouldn't even trust myself." Fred laughed.

"Look people are starting to go in." Vic said pointing out the Patil twins walking into to pub. "We should go as well. And don't mess this up." She added giving a pointed look at Fred and James.

The meeting went extremely well. All together, they got thirty-two people to sign up, plus us fifteen. All in all, that seems like a successful meeting to me.

As we where exiting the Hog's Head, I accidentally ran into to someone.

"I'm so sorry." I said looking up at the man I bumped into.

"Oh it's fine." He said.

And suddenly, I was seeing things.

First I saw him being born, and then it went to him playing outside as a child, to him being sorted at Hogwarts. I saw him through his school years and his graduation. I saw him get married and the birth of his first child. And then I saw something that I was not expecting. It was him opening up a book with his name and picture on the cover. It was an encyclopedia and its topic was temportis'.

"Emma? Emma! Are you alright?" James said.

"Hmm. W-what?" I mumbled.

"You fainted. What's wrong?" He said sounding concerned.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I reassured him.

"Are you sure? Emma did you see something? You know you could tell me."

"Yes. I know. Actually, I think I might have left something in the Hog's Head. I'll be right back. You go on without me and I'll catch up with you later." I said and didn't give him a chance to reply before I quickly turned around and entered the Hog's Head.

I looked out the window to make sure James had left before going back outside and following the man I had just bumped into.

"Excuse me." I said as I got near him. "Excuse me sir."

"Yes?" The man said in a thick Scottish accent as he turned around to face me. He was an older man but not elderly. He looked the age between Harry and Mr. Weasley. He had light brown greying hair that was receding. He was tall, but definitely not as tall as Hagrid and wore a black overcoat over his robes.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your day but are you Aengus Rankin?"

"Why yes I am. And who are you may I ask?"

"My name is Emma er- Sparrow. It's nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand.

"Likewise. Now can I help you with anything in particular Miss. Sparrow?"

"Well I would like to ask you a few questions about your encyclopedia on temportis'. For school." I added quickly.

"Oh you've read my book." Mr. Rankin said excitedly. "Now what is your question dear?"

"It's about time travel. Is it possible for a temportis to send other people back in time?"

"Why yes, very possible. It is very exhausting though so it is not done often."

"And how do they do it?"

"Well there are many different ways. For example, they could time travel with them, like side along apparition. Or they can perform a spell that only a temportis can cast."

"Is it possible to encase that spell in an object? Like a piece of parchment?"

"A piece of parchment? Well I don't know why they would chose that as their object but yes, it is possible."

"And how does one get back to their respectable time period after the temportis has sent them through time?"

"The temportis has to do that themselves." Mr. Rankin answered matter-of-factly.

"What?" I asked him.

"The temportis was the one who sent through time originally so they have to be the one to send them back."

"So the temportis has to be the one to either cast the spell or side time travel them back to their own time."

"Yes."

"What about if they where sent by the object? How do they get back then?"

"The temportis has to send them back as well."

"So you're saying that if the person doesn't know who the temportis was that sent them through time, then they'll just be stuck there?"

"Technically yes, but that isn't usually the case. Normally a temportis only brings someone through time for something important. Like if they where a Auror or something of the sort."

"But there must be a way to find the temportis to get sent back." I insisted.

"The person should be able to find something on the object to help them track down the temportis. Like a form of DNA for example. There are easy tracking spells that could be used." He answered.

"Alright. Well, thank you very much for your time Mr. Rankin." I said and turned to walk away.

"In your case Miss. Sparrow," Mr. Rankin called after me, "You know for that school project of yours, I suggest that you make a list of all the temportis you know."

"Pardon?" I said not quite understanding.

"I know you're a seer. I could tell by the way you got that dazed look in your eyes when you stumbled into me. And I know that you're no ordinary seer either, you're a child of a temportis."

"What does that have to do with my er- project?"

"Let's just say that if someone where to be a child of a temportis and was sent through time, then they should probably use their temportis parent as a suspect for the time traveling. Good day Miss. Sparrow." And with one last knowing smile, Mr. Rankin went on his way.

Did that just happen?

There where many different ways that I could take all of this information. I'm going to go with the positive way. I now know how to send us back to our proper time. We just have to get the parchment sheet and track down the temportis who sent us back in time. And if I understood Mr. Rankin correctly, then my mum might just be that temportis.

Oh Merlin. My mum sent us back in time.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review!**


	19. Padfoot and Prongs

**A/N: HERE'S THE NEW EDITED VERSION OF CHAPTER 19. HOPE YOU ENJOW IT.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from HP.**

Chapter 19

Padfoot and Prongs

"What is wrong with you? Why would you do such a thing? You are a sick person. What type of Gryffindor does that? Not the normal one, that's for sure. The sorting hat must have made a massive mistake when sorting you into this house. That is disgusting!"

That is the first thing that I heard as I walked into my dormitory after coming back from Hogsmeade.

"Oh calm down Bell. It's not even on your bed." Esme snarled.

"That's not the point!" Katie continued. "The point is that you cast a spell and now her bed is infested with slimy slugs! No one deserves that. At least no one in Gryffindor. And that may not be my bed but it is the bed next to mine."

"Oh boo hoo."

That made Katie lunge for Esme.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What is going on?" I said while holding Katie back.

"Look at what Esme did to your bed." She said.

I looked over at my bed and saw a ginormous pile of slugs covering my sheets.

"Ew! Why would you do something like that?" I exclaimed turning to face Esme.

"Because you stole James and made him cheat on me!" She said back.

"For the last time, James was never your boyfriend."

"Sure. You know, I expected more from you Emma."

"Look, I don't know what relationship you invented in that strange little mind of yours but it was never real. So please get over yourself and get rid of those slugs."

"Fine." She snarled, waving her wand and making the slugs disappear.

"Thank you." I said exasperated and walked towards my bed. I stopped, however, when I saw what was still there. "Gross. All of my sheets are covered in green slime. And what is that horrible smell?"

"I said I would get rid of the slugs. You'll just have to deal with the residue." Esme said, and with a flick of her hair, she pranced out the door.

"I can't believe her." Katie said. "I guess you'll have to wait for the house elves to clean your bed sheets tomorrow. Where are you going to sleep?"

"It's alright. If anything I'll just sleep in the common room. People have done that before." I answered before walking out of the dormitory and into the common room.

On my way there, I ran into James and explained everything that Esme did to my bed.

"That's ridiculous!" He exclaimed. Then he got an idea. "Come on."

"What? Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He said pulling on my arm and leading the way.

James led me out of the Gryffindor common room, through corridors, staircases and hallways until he finally stopped and started pacing in front of a blank wall.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Shhh." Was all he answered as he continued pacing.

Suddenly, a big door appeared where the wall was once empty.

"The Room of Requirement?" I said. "Really?"

"Look inside."

I walked up to the door, turned the handle to open it and walked in. What I saw amazed me. James had completely recreated my bedroom back home. From the blue and green bedspread to the purple rug and aqua painted walls.

"James Sirius Potter, you are absolutely mad." I said finally looking at him.

"Funny you should say that because this is actually one of the least mad things I've done all year." He said. He then jumped onto the bed and patted the spot next to him, motioning me over.

"Why did you do this?" I asked when I got confortable on the bed.

"Because you're my girlfriend. So sit back, relax and forget all about that stupid, evil git that goes by the name of Esme Jones."

That made me laugh. After that, we sat in silence for a while. James kept looking over at me in a way that I knew that he knew something was bothering me. I decided I might as well just say it.

"Remember that man I bumped into earlier today?" I asked him.

"Yes."

"Well when I said that I thought that I forgot something in the Hog's Head, I actually went to go speak to him."

"Why? Did you ask him to apologize for running into you? Remember what happened when we where eight and you tried to get that big Muggle boy to apologize? You where not a happy camper for the rest of that day."

"No, no. And I was six and he had a very foul mouth for someone his age."

James snickered remembering that day.

"When I ran into this man, I saw something. He's the author of a temporis encyclopedia."

"There's such thing as a temporis encyclopedia?"

"Apparently. He's an expert and he answered many questions."

I then went on to explain everything that Aengus Rankin had told me. When I finished, James just stared at me, his mouth a gap.

"So- wh- what?" He finally spit out.

"Imagine how I felt after speaking to him. Confused would be an understatement."

"So this Rankin bloke, he said that we're all basically stuck here until the temportis that originally sent us here send us back?"

"Pretty much."

"Hmm. Alright."

"Alright? That's it?" How could he be so accepting of this? So calm?

"Well here's how I see it. Ever since Minnie told –"

"Who's Minnie?" I interrupted him.

"Minnie, Minerva. Our dear Head Mistress. Get it? Anyway, ever since she told us that the time travel magic was temportis magic, I pretty much figured that it was your mum. I mean who else would send us here? So I say that we track her down using the parchment, find out what she wants and then have her send us on our way."

"Hmm. I never thought of it so simple before."

"That's because you're an over thinker."

"Well I guess that makes sense. I just don't know if I could handle meeting my mum as well as my dad."

"Don't worry. I'll be right by your side." James assured me.

"You know these wise and intelligent moments you keep having are starting to freak me out."

"What can I say? I'm a man of many talents." He smirked.

"Oh you're a man now are you?" I joked.

"Why yes I am. Do you need some convincing Miss. Black?"

"Maybe a little." I laughed.

"Well a man can actually get a girl as amazing you." He said pulling me closer to him.

"Oh really?"

"Yup. And a man can give you goose bumps at the slightest touch." He trailed his fingers up my arm, proving his point.

"And a man," He said leaning in, "can leave you breathless after just one kiss."

With that, his lips met mine.

It was not the aggressive kiss that I was expecting. It was soft and gentle, like he was proving himself to me. His hand came up to cup my cheek and his thumb brushed my hair out of my face. But when I sat up higher on my knees and pulled his face closer to mine, that's when he kissed me with more fierceness.

The hand on my cheek started knotting itself in my hair while the other moved down to my waist. I sucked on his bottom lip and then gasped when he bit mine, his tongue lapping over it. He took my open lips as invitation to deepen the kiss, our tongues fighting for dominance.

Suddenly, James pulled away. I opened my eyes to see a big smirk on his face.

"See," He said while I breathed heavily, "you're breathless."

"Oh shut up." I spat out before claiming his lips again.

He laughed before wrapping his arms tightly around me. Forget breathless, I feared I'd completely stop breathing because of his vice like grip. He leaned into me with such force that the only reason I didn't fall backwards was because of his grip and my fingers tightly mangled in his hair.

When we finally pulled away, the first thing I did was comment on how this time; he was the one that was breathless.

"Well can you blame me when you kiss me like that?" He said.

That made me laugh. After that we lay down with my head resting on his arm that was lying around me.

"James?" I said after some time spent observing my surroundings.

"Yes?" He said.

"Why did you choose this room? I mean you could have chosen any place with a bed and it would have appeared. Why my room?"

"I wanted you to be comfortable. I know how hard this has been for you. You know, meeting your dead father and all." He answered nonchalantly.

"Oh. Well thank you." I said and went back to looking at the room.

"You really got every detail. Like the starfish we found at Shell Cottage in the summer between our first and second year. And- Merlin!" I said noticing something on the dresser in front of the bed. "You even remembered the picture of you, Fred, Albus and I from when we where younger!"

"Of course I remembered that. How could I forget? That was the summer when we where obsessed with the Marauders. We went a whole two weeks pretending to be them before we finally broke character."

"That's some serious dedication. I remember you where Prongs, I was Padfoot, Al was Moony and Fred was Wormtail. He loved making his death scene as dramatic as possible." I recalled.

"We spent those whole two weeks calling each other by those names. From mornings to nights."

"I loved that summer." I said.

"Me too."

We lay there in silence for a while. Just when I was about to fall asleep I said:

"Thank you for helping me."

"With what?" James asked puzzled.

"This whole experience has been extremely overwhelming. With my dad, to the time travel and everything I've been seeing. I feel like you're the only one who helps me finally calm down. So thank you."

"Your welcome." James whispered, pulling me closer to him and placing a kiss on my forehead. "Goodnight Padfoot."

"Goodnight Prongs." I smiled back and fell into a peaceful slumber.

**A/N: Please review.**


	20. Strange Dreams and Entertaining Encounte

**A/N: HERE'S THE NEW EDITED VERSION OF CHAPTER 20. HOPE YOU ENJOW IT.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from HP.**

Chapter 20

Strange Dreams and Entertaining Encounters

"Ugh" I yelp. I've just been thrown into a cold, dark room. I hit the stone wall and fall to the grown.

"Thought you could hide from us didn't you, well you thought wrong." Snarled the man who had just thrown me into the cell. I could only make out his silhouette it was so dark.

"What do you want from me?" I asked. My voice was surprisingly low. Almost… manly.

"We want the girl, and we intend on getting her." He said walking away but just before he closed the door to the cell, I got up and spit at him.

"Oh you want to play games do you?" The man said walking back towards me. "Then let's play." He raised his wand towards me and right before the curse passed his lips, I woke up.

I shot up in bed, breathing heavily. I looked around the room I was in and took in my surroundings. I wasn't in the dark cell anymore; I was in the Room of Requirement, which James made to look like my room at home.

I needed to stretch my legs and calm down. That dream was one of the most vivid seeing dreams I have ever had, and rather disturbing.

I got out of bed and pulled on my shoes as quietly as I could so to not wake up James. When I got to the door I turned to look at James and make that he was still asleep. Luckily he was. I also noticed that James is quite adorable while sleeping. He looked all innocent (which we all know he isn't), with his brows furrowed together like that and his bottom lip popped out. He sort of reminded me of a puppy. And with that thought, I left the room and proceeded to roam around Hogwarts.

All right. Down to business. What was that dream? Think Emma! Who was the man in the cell? Who's future had I seen? Where was this dark cell? I don't bloody know!

I had been walking for about twenty minutes having a small mental break down when I literally ran into someone. I've been doing that a lot lately haven't I?

"Oh! Sorry Emma." Scorpius said.

"That's alright. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Again." I said looking up at him and – Rose? Oh they are so in for it!

"What are you two doing out so late? It's four in the morning!" I scolded them.

"Nothing…" They simultaneously said, both trying to look completely innocent.

"You do know that I'm basically psychic right? You can't lie to me." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Alright!" Rose caved. "We where up late in the Astronomy tower and we happened to fall asleep. We just woke up and where walking back to our dormitories."

"Rose!" Scorpius said.

"What? Emma's very convincing!"

"What where you two doing in the Astronomy tower?" I asked them.

"Oh you know. Just talking." Scorpius said, raising his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Scorpius!" Rose slapped him on the arm. "Why did you have to say it like that? Now she thinks that we where shagging up there!"

"I never said that! We where talking. And snogging. There's nothing wrong with that." He defended himself.

They then went on bickering for another five minutes straight until I'd had enough.

"Hey!" I shouted, shutting them both right up. "Look I am really not in the mood for this. I have a splitting head ache and am completely exhausted so can you please take this daily squabble of yours elsewhere?"

"Sorry." They both mumbled.

"If you're so tired, then why aren't you in bed?" Scorpius asked.

"I had a bad dream. A bad seeing dream." I then went on to explain what happened in my dream.

"Emma, you have to talk to Dumbledore." Rose stated. "He's the wises wizard alive and would know how to help you.

"That's a good idea." I said. "I'll do that tomorrow, I mean today, I mean – you know what I'm way to tired to be thinking this much. I'm going back to bed."

"Well it is 4:26 am so that is to be expected." Scorpius said. "Good Night."

"Or Good Morning." Rose added.

I waved them bye and walked off. While I was walking in one of the hallways, I had the strange feeling that someone was staring at me. But that didn't make sense; I was the only one there other then some dusty old portraits. Shaking the feeling off, I continued walking until I reached the Room of Requirement and quickly jumped back in bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell back asleep.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think.**


	21. Reminising

**A/N: HERE'S THE NEW EDITED VERSION OF CHAPTER 21. HOPE YOU ENJOW IT.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from HP.**

Chapter 21

Reminiscing

Sirius Black sat on the bed in his old bedroom. He could hear the muffled sound of the discussion downstairs. Remus, Tonks and Kingsley were deliberating over Order business but he really wasn't in the mood to take part in the conversation.

He looked around the room, taking in his surroundings. A lot had changed since he stormed out of this house all those years ago. He was now a wanted criminal. Funny how things work out, huh? But he wouldn't change anything about his life. He went to Azkaban for a good cause, protecting his best friends. He had a lot to love in his life. He loved his Hogwarts years, the time he spent at the Potter's… Even though James and Lily are dead, he still has Harry, Remus and Tonks.

And Emma.

He has a daughter now. That's pretty unbelievable, Sirius Black with a sixteen years old daughter. A right laugh.

But he won't be there for her. He's going to die later this year. That thought still shook him. Not the part of him dying, he's always believed he would die relatively young during this war, but that he won't be there for Harry and Emma.

Those two have similar stories. Both of their parents died before they even grew up.

Both he and her mother die. Her mother.

As soon as he found out that Emma was his daughter, he knew exactly who her mother was.

The resemblance is remarkable. She looks just like her mother. Just as beautiful. The only difference is that Emma has his coloring.

He can't believe that she dies. She can't die. He promised her that he would protect her. And look at what he's been doing the past fourteen years. First locked up in a cell and now locked up in this bloody house. She trusted him and he failed her.

But not now. No. He wasn't going to just let her go. Not this time.

He still remembers the first time he saw her…

_"Come on Remus, it'll be hilarious!" James tried to convince his friend as they walked through the streets of Diagon Alley._

_"For the last time, I am not infesting Gringotts with stink bombs!" Remus answered exasperated._

_"But it'll be fun! Can't you just see the looks on those stuck up goblin's little faces?"_

_"I can also see the look on your face when we're sent to Azkaban."_

_"Oh don't exaggerate Moony." Sirius rolled his eyes. He was about to continue trying to convince Remus but he was interrupted when he felt someone fling into his arms._

_"Ouff." He grumbled catching the person before they both fell down._

_"Oh, I am so terribly sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was and completely bumped into you. Why does this always happen to me?" The girl in his arms said and then proceeded to ramble about how sorry she was._

_But Sirius was barely listening. He felt like he was in some sort of trance at the sight of this beautiful girl in front of him. While he held her, his fingers brushed her hair and he was shocked by how soft it was. And also how gold her eyes were._

_"Well anyway, I'll just be off. I'm really sorry." She said before rushing off._

_The three boys stood there stunned for a few seconds before James finally said:_

_"Who was that?"_

_"Do you know her?" Remus asked Sirius._

_"He sure wishes he knew her, if you know what I mean." James snickered suggestively to which Remus laughed._

_Sirius on the other hand didn't respond. He actually didn't even process that they were talking to him. For the rest of he day, Sirius wasn't his usual self. He was only partly listening to his friends and paying attention to the conversation._

_He couldn't stop thinking about that girl. He wondered where she came from? What's she like? What's her name?_

_He had never been so captivated by someone in his entire life, and he intended on learning more about her._

Sirius looked down at the moving picture in his hand. It depicted two people. A young man with shaggy brown hair twirling a young woman around in his arms and looking at her adoringly. The woman had a big smile on her face, laughing uncontrollably. Her long, blond hair that looked almost white flowing in the wind.

He was going to find her. His Jocelyn.

**A/N: Please review!**


	22. A Slimy Mess

**A/N: HERE'S THE NEW EDITED VERSION OF CHAPTER 22. HOPE YOU ENJOW IT.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from HP.**

Chapter 22

A Slimy Mess

"Look here." Rose said, peaking up from a big tome. "It says here that a temportis is a very rare creature. They only come up around every seventy years and the temportis trait is a family one, meaning that only certain families have these temportis' in their genealogy."

"I already know that." I sighed. "I spent a big portion of my third year researching as much as I could on temportis."

"Alright, but did you know that the trait primarily only happens in women. Male temportis' are even more rare then females."

"Yes." I deadpanned.

"I give up!" She shrieked, earning herself a sharp look from Madam Pince. "We have been in this library for hours and haven't come up with anything." She finished a lot quieter.

"I know and I'm sorry. I really appreciate you helping me but we can't just give up. I have to keep searching. Come help me look for a book that we missed." I said getting up.

"We didn't miss any books, I made sure of it. Emma, you are making me hate the library. Me! How can I hate the library! You are ruining my day."

"And you are very negative today."

"Whatever." Rose huffed, following me to the back of the library.

We spent the next ten minutes searching the bookshelves, trying to find anything that we might have missed. Alas, we found nothing.

"See, I told you. We've searched through every book. There's nothing here that can help us." Rose told me.

"But that doesn't make sense." I sighed. "The Hogwarts library has practically every book ever published in the wizarding world! Why can't we find anything? Even Mr. Rankin's encyclopedia isn't here. Where else could –" But then I stopped short when I remembered something.

"What?" Rose asked skeptically.

I started smirking, while looking at the door at the back of the library.

"Oh no." She started shaking her head. "You are not dragging me into this."

"Oh come on. You're a Gryffindor. You should be able to help sneak in."

"But it's the Restricted Section. Hence the restricted part."

"And that's why I need your help. I can't do this without you Rosie." I begged giving her my best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." She finally gave in and I started jumping up and down in excitement. "But we're going to need a plan and I think I know the perfect people to help with that.

Within the next fifteen minutes, we had come up with a plan with the help of Fred and George.

George and Rose would be the distraction while Fred and I would sneak into the Restricted Section. As soon as they gave us the signal, the plan went into action.

"Oh Madame Piiiiince." George singsong.

"That's the signal. Go!" Fred ushered me through the doors and into the Restricted Section.

As soon as I walked in, I knew for sure that this would be the place where I would find my answers.

"Rankin, Rankin…" I muttered, searching through the shelves for the encyclopedia.

"Soo… Why are we in here again?"

"I need something."

"Well clearly but what?"

"It's non of your business. Now where is this bloody book?"

"Look, you've dragged my brother and I into this but I'm curious as to why. What's so important that you needed to sneak into one of the most restricted places in this castle?"

I decided to ignore him for the next few minutes and focused on the task ahead. Finally, I found it.

"Here it is! Great. Let's go." I exclaimed and headed for the door.

"Not so fast." Fred had stepped in front of me, which blocked me from the door. "If you don't tell me why that book is so important then I'm going to rat you out to Madame Pince."

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh I think I would."

"Is that a threat?"

"It looks like it is Miss. Sparrow."

"Look here Weasley. I have a lot on you. More than you realize actually and if you rat me out then I'll do something even worse. I'll tell your mother that you've been testing products on innocent first years. So don't threaten me."

"You know," He said, leaning back on the wall. "You look very fit when you're angry."

"I – uh – Excuse me?" I stumbled.

"You heard me. So here's the proposal, you go to the next Hogsmeade weekend with me and I won't rat you out."

"What?!"

"Come on, you know you want to."

"No, I don't."

"Then I'll just be off to speak with Madame Pince."

"Wait!" I said abruptly. "I- you have to understand that you can't know the reason behind why I had to sneak in here. You just have to forget about it."

"I told you, I'll stop bothering you about that if you come to Hogsmeade with me."

"But – I. Fine. Now let's hurry up and get out of here." I said pushing him aside and walking back into the library.

What we found there was definitely not what I expected.

The walls and bookshelves where all covered in a thick, slimy, green substance, one of the tables was smoking, and in the middle of the room stood Rose and George, both covered with the smelly green goo.

"What happened?" I exclaimed.

"This – this – moron decided to use one of his new prank concoctions in the middle of the library!" Rose said.

"Look, you said you wanted a distraction. So, that was your distraction." Answered George, motioning to the slime on the walls.

"I didn't mean a distraction that would give me detention!"

"You got detention?" I asked astonished while we made our way out of the library.

"For the next week!"

"Isn't that a bit much?"

"Madame Pince didn't seem to think so after this slime was thrown right at her."

"I'm really sorry Rose."

"Yeah, yeah fine. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go find my boyfriend. Hopefully he'll be normal enough to get me out of this bad mood."

Just as she said that, Scorpius came stomping through the hallway, muttering curses under his breath with a look of fury on his face.

"I don't think that's going to work out that well." I muttered slowly walking away.

"Oh no you don't." Rose said grabbing my arm. "You got me in that mess in the library, now you're going to help me with this one.

I quickly waved goodbye to the twins before being dragged off to find Scorpius.

"I can't believe him." He was saying when we reached him. "That low life prick. You know, I've been trying to defend him all these years. Saying that he couldn't have been that horrible, just a school troublemaker. But no, he just had to go and prove me wrong, the bastard."

"Woah, slow down. Who's the bastard?" Rose asked him.

"Who do you think? My father!"

"Wait, what happened? I know you're father. He's really not that bad." I said.

"Well apparently he was back in his Hogwarts years, the arsehole."

"Scorpius – Scorp. Tell us what happened." Rose said taking his hand. He was shaking.

"I was walking to come and see you in the library when I heard something coming from a corridor so I went over to go see what it was. My father and his idiot minions Crabbe and Goyle where cornering these two first years saying something about how they where going to report them to Umbridge for breaking one of her stupid new rules. They where scaring the shit out of them. So I went to go break it up, saying to give them a break, you know, that they weren't worth it or whatever type of crap I came up with to get them to stop when the next thing I knew, they where cornering me. My dad even went to say that I was a Slytherin and that I should be honoring my family name and agreeing with them. If he ever spoke like that in front of me in our time, my mother would kill him. But I guess he was one hell of a different person when he was a teenager. I just – ugh. That bloody git!" He spat out before taking off down the hallway again.

"Wow." I said, watching his back turn the corner. "It looks like he could use some serious counseling from his girlfriend right now."

"Worst. Day. Ever." Rose sighed before leaving to go find Scorpius.

I felt bad for him, I really did and I felt bad that I couldn't help him but just then, I remembered the big heavy book that I was carrying and its importance. I decided to leave the hallway that I was standing in and go find a place to read where no one would bother me. I had many questions and I needed those answers. Now.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think!**


	23. Niobe's Words

**A/N: HERE'S THE NEW EDITED VERSION OF CHAPTER 23. HOPE YOU ENJOW IT.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from HP.**

Chapter 23

Niobe's Words

I sat in the middle Room of Requirement that was taking the form of a big empty hall. The stone floor was quite cold and was adding goose bumps to the ones that I already had from being so nervous. The chandelier above me was dimly lit which was the cause of the shadows that where dancing on the walls like those that would be seen in a forest from the moon reflecting through the tree's branches.

I took a deep breath and looked down at the leather bound book that was placed on the floor in front of me. It seemed like it was staring right back at me, taunting me.

"Emma?" A voice broke me out of thoughts. "Emma."

I looked up at James who was staring intently at me, trying to get my attention.

"You've been staring at that book for the last twenty minutes. Just open it. It's not going to turn in to a witch eating monster."

"You can't be sure." I retorted back.

"Emma." He warned me but then continued in a softer tune. "Look your torturing yourself not reading this book. Just open it, it could have all of the answers your been asking for ever since you discovered that your mother was a temportis and that you are a seer."

"That's what I'm afraid of." I sighed. "What if all the answers aren't in my favor. What if I find out something horrible that could change my life forever? Or what if I find out that we're really stuck here. Or what if I don't find anything that I don't know already. What if I'm just stuck not understanding who I really am and who my mother was for the rest of my life?"

"You're over thinking this."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are. It's what you do. You overthink every situation until you've made a bigger deal out of what it was initially."

"That is so not true!" I retorted back. It was actually completely true but I wasn't going to let him know that. "I just- I- uh…"

"You what?"

"The least you could do is give me time to come up with a witty response."

"Listen Black. If you don't open this book in the next five seconds then I will."

"Alright!" I said and flung the book open.

"Great. Now, let's get to work."

I already know this. I learnt that in fourth year. I figured that out myself when I was eight! Why doesn't this book say anything that I don't know yet? Why isn't it helping us?

After James convinces me to open the book, we spent a large amount of time trying to get through the first few chapters. After a few hours, he insisted that I go to bed.

So here I am, sitting in my bed and practically ripping my hair out because I am so frustrated. Temportis export my arse. Mr. Rankin is probably just some phony author who wanted make something out of his name. I flipped the next page rather harshly, which caused the book to fall out of my lap and onto the floor.

I quickly and quietly picked it up, trying to make sure that I hadn't woken any of my roommates up. When I opened the book again I noticed that the pages were all bent. Madame Pince was not going to like that. While fixing the pages, I suddenly saw that there where two pages that were completely stuck together other then the ends which had folded up when I dropped the book. I carefully pulled the pages apart to reveal what was hidden between these two pages and found, well… nothing.

Just two blank pages.

Well that was disappointing.

This book was so not worth sneaking into the restricted section. Suddenly, I noticed something appearing on the page. It started out as a line, then a twirl here, a semi-circle there and suddenly I was looking at some type of symbol that I had never seen before.

I brought my hand up to touch it gently and suddenly I felt a tugging sensation in the pit of my stomach, similar to the one I feel when apparating. Before I knew it, I was transported out of my bedroom and ended up in a large dark room with only one candle chandelier for light. Actually, it looked as though I was back in the Room of Requirement.

"Hello." A voice echoed through the hall.

I turned around and saw a beautiful woman standing just a few feet from be. She was wearing a lace, plum colored dress that complemented her dark skin nicely. Her midnight black hair casketed down her back in a thick braid.

"Who are you?" I asked the mysterious woman, slowly walking towards her.

"I am Niobe, the temportis that Angus Rankin met while writing his book. Practically everything he learned, he learned it from me. But that's not really what you wanted to know now is it? You want answers to more important questions. The questions that have been haunting you ever since you where a child. The questions that you think have answers that will tell you who you really are."

I took a deep breath, "Can you help me?"

"I will do my best. Now, here's what you need to know. Your mother wasn't just a regular temportis. She was one of the most powerful of our kind. It is hard for us to learn how to control our time travel, but your mother could decide where and what time she wanted to travel to by the age of six. The average age is sixteen, she was ten years advanced.

She was very bright. She understood things, things far beyond her years and learned a lot from her travels. She was also very caring, and you should know how much she cared for your father. She wanted a future with him, with you. But then something got out of hand. Your mother was working on something. Something that could help the entire temportis race. Something that in the wrong hands, could be the end of our race. She came to me the night before she died, the night before she had you. She told that when the time was right, that I would have to deliver this message to you. The next day, right after you were born, I rushed to her, knowing that something was wrong. But I was to late. They had already gotten to her."

"They? They who? I thought my mother died in childbirth."

"No. She was poisoned. Now Emma, you must listen to me very carefully. There are forces. Dark forces. People who have learned about the temportis children and are using these forces against them. They want our magic. And they want yours. That is why your mother sent you here. To finish what she could not. You must be warned; any who know of this will be in grave danger, so be careful.

My time is almost up, so very quickly one more thing. Remember, no matter where you are, no matter what time you're in, even in the darkest of times, there will always be a ray of light."

"Wait!" I said before she could go. "How can I – how do I know that I can do this? That I can save them?"

"If you're anything like your mother, if you're anything like Jocelyn, then I know you can."

And just like that, I felt that strange stomach sensation again and I opened my eyes to find myself sitting in my bed once more, Niobe's words ringing in my ears.

**A/N: Please review! I really liked writing this chapter so hopefully you liked reading it.**


	24. IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT**

**Ok I have now edited every single one of the chapters up to now. I'm pretty happy with them and I hope that you guys are too.**

**Now, I made some pretty major changed so if you want to understand what is going to happen in the story coming up, I really suggest that you re-read the chapters so far!**


End file.
